Bản mẫu:Cards info/list name/all
} | ( }} }} | # }} |#default = Tất cả thông tin về Tên bài Nhật, Romaji và Dịch. | 3-Hump Lacooda = みつこぶラクーダ \ Mitsukobu Rakūda \ Three-Hump Camel | 30,000-Year White Turtle = ３ の \ Sanman'nen no Shirokame \ | 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom = の４つ てんとう \ Shi no Yottsu Hoshi Tentō Mushi \ 4-Starred Ladybug of Death | 7 Colored Fish = レインボー・フィッシュ \ Reinbō Fisshu \ Rainbow Fish | 8-Claws Scorpion = つ サソリ \ Yatsude Sasori \ Eight-Hands Scorpion | A-Assault Core = －アサルト・コア \ Ē-Asaruto Koa \ | A-Team: Trap Disposal Unit = トラップ  Ａチーム \ Torappu Shorihan Ē-Chīmu \ | A-to-Z-Dragon Buster Cannon = －ドラゴン・バスターキャノン \ ĒtuZi-Doragon Basutā Kyanon \ | A/D Changer = チェンジャー \ Ē Dī Chenjā \ AD Changer | Abaki = \ Abaki \ Raging Demon | Abare Ushioni = れ \ Abare Ushi Oni \ Raging Cattle Demon | ABC-Dragon Buster = －ドラゴン・バスター \ Ēbīshī-Doragon Basutā \ | Absolute Crusader = レアル・クルセイダー \ Rearu Kuruseidā \ Real Crusader | Absolute King Back Jack = バック・ジャック \ Zettai Ō Bakku Jakku \ | Absorbing Jar = アブソーブポッド \ Abusōbu Poddo \ Abusōbu Poddo | Absorbing Kid from the Sky = \ Kyūshū Tenji \ | Abyss Actor - Curtain Raiser = －カーテン・ライザー \ Makai Gekidan - Kāten Raizā \ | Abyss Actor - Evil Heel = －デビル・ヒール \ Makai Gekidan - Debiru Hīru \ Abyss Actor - Devil Heel | Abyss Actor - Extras = －エキストラ \ Makai Gekidan - Ekisutora \ Abyss Actor - Extra | Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian = －ファンキー・コメディアン \ Makai Gekidan - Fankī Komedian \ | Abyss Actor - Leading Lady = －プリティ・ヒロイン \ Makai Gekidan - Puriti Hiroin \ Abyss Actor - Pretty Heroine | Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie = －サッシー・ルーキー \ Makai Gekidan - Sasshī Rūkī \ | Abyss Actor - Superstar = －ビッグ・スター \ Makai Gekidan - Biggu Sutā \ Abyss Actor - Big Star | Abyss Actor - Wild Hope = －ワイルド・ホープ \ Makai Gekidan - Wairudo Hōpu \ | Abyss Dweller = に む \ Shin'en ni Hisomumono \ The One Who Lurks in the Abyss | Abyss Soldier = アビス・ソルジャー \ Abisu Sorujā \ | Abyss Warrior = アビス・ウォリアー \ Abisu Woriā \ | Acrobatic Magician = の \ Kyokugei no Majutsushi \ | Agido = アギド \ Agido \ | Amaterasu = \ Amaterasu \ | Amorphactor Pain, the Imagination Dracoverlord = アモルファクター \ Kyoryūmaō Amorufakutā Saiko \ Amorphactor Psycho, the Void Dracoverlord | Amorphage Envy = アモルファージ・キャヴム \ Amorufāji Kyavumu \ Amorphage Cavum | Amorphage Gluttony = アモルファージ・ガストル \ Amorufāji Gasutoru \ Amorphage Gastr | Amorphage Goliath = アモルファージ・イリテュム \ Amorufāji Irityumu \ Amorphage Irritum | Amorphage Greed = アモルファージ・プレスト \ Amorufāji Puresuto \ Amorphage Plest | Amorphage Lechery = アモルファージ・ルクス \ Amorufāji Rukusu \ Amorphage Lux | Amorphage Pride = アモルファージ・ヒュペル \ Amorufāji Hyuperu \ Amorphage Yper | Amorphage Sloth = アモルファージ・ノーテス \ Amorufāji Nōtesu \ Amorphage Notes | Amorphage Wrath = アモルファージ・オルガ \ Amorufāji Oruga \ Amorphage Orge | Ancient Gear Beast = \ Antīku Giabīsuto \ Antique Gear Beast | Ancient Gear Box = \ Antīku Gia Bokkusu \ Antique Gear Box | Ancient Gear Engineer = \ Antīku Giaenjinia \ Antique Gear Engineer | Ancient Gear Gadget = \ Antīku Gia Gajetto \ Antique Gear Gadget | Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera = \ Antīku Giagajerukimera \ Antique Gear Gadjilchimera | Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon = \ Antīku Giagajerudoragon \ Antique Gear Gadjildragon | Ancient Gear Golem = \ Antīku Giagōremu \ Antique Gear Golem | Ancient Gear Howitzer = \ Antīku Gia Debiru \ Antique Gear Devil | Ancient Gear Hunting Hound = \ Antīku Gia Haundo Doggu \ Antique Gear Hound Dog | Ancient Gear Hydra = \ Antīku Gia Hidora \ Antique Gear Hydra | Ancient Gear Knight = \ Antīku Gianaito \ Antique Gear Knight | Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon = \ Antīku Gia Riakutā Doragon \ Antique Gear Reactor Dragon | Ancient Gear Soldier = \ Antīku Giasorujā \ Antique Gear Soldier | Ancient Gear Token = トークン \ Antīku Gia Tōkun \ Antique Gear Token | Ancient Gear Wyvern = \ Antīku Gia Waibān \ Antique Gear Wyvern | Angel Trumpeter = エンジェル・トランペッター \ Enjeru Toranpettā \ | Apprentice Piper = い い \ Minarai Matekitsukai \ Apprentice Magical Piper | Archfiend Eccentrick = エキセントリック・デーモン \ Ekisentorikku Dēmon \ Eccentric Daemon | Archfiend Zombie-Skull = アンデット・スカル・デーモン \ Andetto Sukaru Dēmon \ Undead Skull Daemon | Ariel, Priestess of the Nekroz = の エリアル \ Nekurosu no Miko Eriaru \ Erial, Priestess of the Necloth | Armityle the Chaos Phantom = アーミタイル \ Konton Genma Āmitairu \ Chaos Phantom Demon Armityle | Aromaseraphy Angelica = アロマセラフィ－アンゼリカ \ Aromaserafi - Anzerika \ | Aromaseraphy Rosemary = アロマセラフィ－ローズマリー \ Aromaserafi - Rōzumarī \ | Artifact Vajra = アーティファクト－ヴァジュラ \ Ātifakuto - Vajura \ | Ash Blossom & Joyous Spring = うらら \ Haru Urara \ | Assault Blackwing - Chidori the Rain Sprinkling = － のチドリ \ Asaruto Burakkufezā - Namida'ame no Chidori \ Assault Black Feather - Chidori the Rain Sprinkling | Assault Blackwing - Onimaru the Divine Thunder = － のオニマル \ Asaruto Burakku Fezā - Gandachi no Onimaru \ Assault Black Feather - Onimaru the Divine Thunder | Assault Blackwing - Sayo the Rain Hider = － れのサヨ \ Asaruto Burakku Fezā - Amagakure no Sayo \ Assault Black Feather - Sayo the Rain Hider | Assault Blackwing - Sohaya the Rain Storm = － のソハヤ \ Asaruto Burakku Fezā - Samidare no Sohaya \ Assault Black Feather - Sohaya the Summer Shower | Astrograph Sorcerer = アストログラフ・マジシャン \ Asutorogurafu Majishan \ Astrograph Magician | Auram the World Chalice Blademaster = アウラム \ Seihaikenshi Auramu \ | B.E.S. Big Core MK-3 = ビッグ・コアＭｋ－Ⅲ \ Kyodai Senkan Biggu Koa Māku-Surī \ Giant Battleship Big Core Mk-III | Babycerasaurus = ベビケラサウルス \ Bebikerasaurusu \ | Backup Secretary = バックアップ・セクレタリー \ Bakkuappu Sekuretarī \ | Baobaboon = バオバブーン \ Baobabūn \ | Battle Fader = バトルフェーダー \ Batorufēdā \ | Beast King Barbaros = バルバロス \ Shinjūō Barubarosu \ Thần Thú Vương Barbaros | Bitron = に われし \ Seihai ni Izanawareshi Mono \ | Black Brachios = ビットロン \ Bittoron \ | Black Dragon Ninja = ブラキ \ Burakku Buraki \ Black Brachi | Black Fang Magician = の \ Kokuryū no Ninja \ | Black Luster Soldier = の \ Kokuga no Majutsushi \ | Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning = カオス・ソルジャー \ Kaosu Sorujā \ Chaos Soldier | Black Rose Dragon = カオス・ソルジャー － の － \ Kaosu Sorujā -Kaibyaku no Shisha- \ Chaos Soldier -Envoy of the Beginning- | Black Rose Moonlight Dragon | Moonlight Dragon Black Rose = ブラック・ローズ・ドラゴン \ Burakku Rōzu Doragon \ | Blackwing - Decay the Ill Wind = ブラック・ローズ \ Gekkaryū Burakku Rōzu \ Moon Flower Dragon - Black Rose | Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind = － のデス \ Burakku Fezā - Tomurai Kaze no Desu \ Black Feather - Death the Mourning Wind | Blackwing - Gofu the Vague Shadow = － のゲイル \ Burakku Fezā - Shippū no Geiru \ Black Feather - Gale the Swift Wind | Blackwing - Tornado the Reverse Wind = － のゴウフウ \ Burakku Fezā - Oborokage no Gōfū \ Black Feather - Gofu the Vague Shadow | Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos = － のトルネード \ Burakku Fezā - Sakamaki no Torunēdo \ Black Feather - Tornado the Reverse Wind | Block Dragon = －ブラスター \ Enseiryū - Burasutā \ Dragon Ruler of Blazes - Blaster | Blood Sucker = ブロックドラゴン \ Burokku Doragon \ | Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir = ブラッド・サッカー \ Buraddo Sakkā \ | Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir = の ブルーム・ディーヴァ \ Gensō no Hanakasei Burūmu Dīva \ | Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon = の ブルーム・プリマ \ Gensō no Hanakasei Burūmu Purima \ Bloom Prima the Melodious Floral Saint | Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon = \ Burūaizu Supiritto Doragon \ Lam-Nhãn Tinh Linh Long | Blue-Eyes White Dragon = \ Burūaizu Tsuin Bāsuto Doragon \ Lam-Nhãn Song Pháo Long | BOXer = \ Burūaizu Howaito Doragon \ | Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon = サー \ Bokusā \ | Breaker the Magical Warrior = ブレイブアイズ・ペンデュラム・ドラゴン \ Bureibuaizu Pendyuramu Doragon \ | Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier = ブレイカー \ Madō Senshi Bureikā \ | Brohunder = の ブリューナク \ Hyōkekkai no Ryū Buryūnaku \ | Bujin Hiruko = サンダー \ ONiSandā \ ONiThunder | Bujintei Tsukuyomi = －ヒルコ \ Bujin - Hiruko \ | Buster Dragon = －ツクヨミ \ Bujintei - Tsukuyomi \ | Cactus Bouncer = －バスター・ドラゴン \ \ | Caius the Shadow Monarch = サボウ・クローザー \ Sabō Kurōzā \ Cactus Closer | Caninetaur = ガイウス \ Jatei Gaiusu \ Gaius the Wicked Monarch | Card Trooper = タウルス \ Kentaurusu \ | Cardcar D = カードガンナー \ Kādo Gannā \ Card Gunner | Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer = カードカー・ \ Kādokā Dī \ | Celestia, Lightsworn Angel = カステル \ Chōjūshi Kasuteru \ Castel the Avian Musketeer | Celestial Double Star Shaman = ライトロード・エンジェル ケルビム \ Raitorōdo Enjeru Kerubimu \ Lightlord Angel Cherubim | Chain Resonator = の \ Tenrin no Sōsei Dōshi \ Double Star Shaman of the Heavenly Halo | Chaos Ancient Gear Giant = チェーン・リゾネーター \ Chēn Rizonētā \ | Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End = \ Antīku Gia Kaosu Jaianto \ Antique Gear Chaos Giant | Chemicritter Carbo Crab = － の － \ Kaosu Enperā Doragon -Shūen no Shisha- \ Chaos Emperor Dragon -Envoy of the End- | Chemicritter Hydron Hawk = カーボン・クラブ \ Kagōjū Kābon Kurabu \ Chemical Beast Carbon Crab | Chemicritter Oxy Ox = ハイドロン・ホーク \ Kagōjū Haidoron Hōku \ Chemical Beast Hydron Hawk | Chewbone = オキシン・オックス \ Kagōjū Okishin Okkusu \ Chemical Beast Oxyn Ox | Chimeratech Fortress Dragon = チュウボーン \ Chūbōn \ | Chosen by the World Chalice = キメラテック・フォートレス・ドラゴン \ Kimeratekku Fōtoresu Doragon \ | Chronograph Sorcerer = に ばれし \ Seihai ni Erabareshi Mono \ | Cipher Etranger = クロノグラフ・マジシャン \ Kuronogurafu Majishan \ Chronograph Magician | Cipher Mirror Knight = \ Saifā Etoranze \ | Cipher Twin Raptor = \ Saifā Mirānaito \ | Cipher Wing = \ Saifā Tsuin Raputoru \ | Clear Effector = \ Saifā Wingu \ | Constellar Ptolemy M7 = クリア・エフェクター \ Kuria Efekutā \ | Coral Dragon = セイクリッド・トレミス \ Seikuriddo Toremisu Meshie Sebun \ Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7 | Cosmic Blazar Dragon = \ Kōraru Doragon \ | Cracking Dragon = コズミック・ブレイザー・ドラゴン \ Kozumikku Bureizā Doragon \ | Crusader of Endymion = クラッキング・ドラゴン \ Kurakkingu Doragon \ | Crystal Rose = を く \ Seihai o Itadaku Miko \ | Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon = クルセイダー・オブ・エンディミオン \ Kuruseidā obu Endimion \ | Crystron Ametrix = クリスタル・ローズ \ Kurisutaru Rōzu \ | Crystron Citree = クリスタルウィング・シンクロ・ドラゴン \ Kurisutaru Wingu Shinkuro Doragon \ | Crystron Phoenix = －アメトリクス \ Kurisutoron - Ametorikusu \ | Crystron Prasiortle = －シトリィ \ Kurisutoron - Shitoryi \ | Crystron Quan = －フェニキシオン \ Kurisutoron - Fenikishion \ Crystron Phoenixion | Crystron Quandax = －プラシレータ \ Kurisutoron - Purashirēta \ Crystron Prasirator | Crystron Quariongandrax = －クオン \ Kurisutoron - Kuon \ | Crystron Rion = －クオンダム \ Kurisutoron - Kuondamu \ Crystron Quandam | Crystron Rosenix = －グリオンガンド \ Kurisutoron Guriongando \ Crystron Gliongandr | Crystron Smiger = －リオン \ Kurisutoron Rion \ | Crystron Sulfefnir = －ローズニクス \ Kurisutoron - Rōzunikusu \ | Crystron Thystvern = －スモーガー \ Kurisutoron - Sumōgā \ Crystron Smoger | Cuben = －サルファフナー \ Kurisutoron - Sarufafunā \ | Cyber Angel Benten = －シストバーン \ Kurisutoron - Shisutobān \ | Cyber Angel Dakini = キューブン \ Kyūbun \ | Cyber Angel Idaten = サイバー・エンジェル－ － \ Saibā Enjeru -Benten- \ | Cyber Angel Natasha = サイバー・エンジェル－ － \ Saibā Enjeru -Dakini- \ | Cyber Angel Vrash = サイバー・エンジェル－ － \ Saibā Enjeru -Idaten- \ | Cyber Dragon = サイバー・エンジェル－ － \ Saibā Enjeru - Nāsateiya - \ Cyber Angel - Nasateiya - | Cyber Jar = サイバー・エンジェル－ － \ Saibā Enjeru - Bishunu - \ Cyber Angel Vishnu | Cyber Petit Angel = サイバー・ドラゴン \ Saibā Doragon \ | Cyber Prima = サイバーポッド \ Saibā Poddo \ Cyber Pod | Cyber Raider = サイバー・プチ・エンジェル \ Saibā Puchi Enjeru \ | Cyber Tutubon = サイバー・プリマ \ Saibā Purima \ | Cyber-Stein = サイバー・レイダー \ Saibā Reidā \ | Cyberse Wizard = サイバー・チュチュボン \ Saibā Chuchubon \ | D.D. Warrior Lady = デビル・フランケン \ Debiru Furanken \ Devil Franken | D/D Ghost = サイバース・ウィザード \ Saibāsu Wizādo \ | D/D Necro Slime = の \ Ijigen no Onna Senshi \ Different Dimension Warrior Lady | D/D Savant Nikola = ゴースト \ DīDī Gōsuto \ | D/D Savant Thomas = ネクロ・スライム \ DīDī Nekuro Suraimu \ | D/D Swirl Slime = ニコラ \ DīDī Madō Kenja Nikora \ D/D Magical Savant Nikola | D/D Vice Typhon = トーマス \ DīDī Madō Kenja Tōmasu \ D/D Magical Savant Thomas | D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga = スワラル・スライム \ DīDī Suwararu Suraimu \ D/D Swirlal Slime | D/D/D Gust High King Alexander = ヴァイス・テュポーン \ Dīdī Vaisu Tyupōn \ | D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok = カリ・ユガ \ DīDīDī Sōgyōō Kari Yuga \ | D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc = エグゼクティブ・アレクサンダー \ DīDīDī Shippūdaiō Eguzekutibu Arekusandā \ | D/D/D Stone King Darius = アビス・ラグナロク \ DīDīDī Kaichiō Abisu Ragunaroku \ | D/D/D Super Doom King Bright Armageddon = ダルク \ DīDīDī Shintakuō Daruku \ | D/D/D Super Doom King Dark Armageddon = ダリウス \ Dīdīdī Banjakuō Dariusu \ | D/D/D Wave High King Caesar = ホワイテスト・ヘル・アーマゲドン \ DīDīDī Chō Shiiō Howaitesuto Heru Āmagedon \ D/D/D Super Death Great King Whitest Hell Armageddon | Dandylion = ダークネス・ヘル・アーマゲドン \ DīDīDī Chō Shiiō Dākunesu Heru Āmagedon \ D/D/D Super Death Great King Darkness Hell Armageddon | Dark Armed Dragon = エグゼクティブ・シーザー \ DīDīDī Dotōdaiō Eguzekutibu Shīzā \ | Dark Magician = ダンディライオン \ Dandiraion \ | Dark Magician Girl = ダーク・アームド・ドラゴン \ Dāku Āmudo Doragon \ | Dark Magician of Chaos = ブラック・マジシャン \ Burakku Majishan \ Black Magician | Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon = ブラック・マジシャン・ガール \ Burakku Majishan Gāru \ Nữ Thuật Sư Bóng tối | Dark Resonator = の \ Konton no Kuromajutsushi \ Black Magician of Chaos | Dark Strike Fighter = ダーク・レクイエム・エクシーズ・ドラゴン \ Dāku Rekuiemu Ekushīzu Doragon \ | Dark Summoning Beast = ダーク・リゾネーター \ Dāku Rizonētā \ | Darklord Ukoback = ダーク・ダイブ・ボンバー \ Dāku Daibu Bonbā \ Dark Dive Bomber | Darktellarknight Batlamyus = の \ Ankoku no Shōkanshin \ Dark Summoning God | Decode Talker = ユコバック \ Datenshi Yukobakku \ Fallen Angel Ukoback | Deep Sea Diva = ヴァトライムス \ Teranaito Vatoraimusu \ Tellarknight Vatlamyus | Delta The Magnet Warrior = デコード・トーカー \ Dekōdo Tōkā \ | Denglong, First of the Yang Zing = のディーヴァ \ Shinkai no Dīva \ | Denko Sekka = \ Magunetto Woriā Deruta \ Magnet Warrior δ | Depth Shark = －ボウテンコウ \ Genryūsei - Boutenkou \ Denglong, Dracomet of Origin | Deskbot 001 = － － \ Denkō -Sekka- \ | Deskbot 009 = デプス・シャーク \ Depusu Shāku \ | Destiny HERO - Dreamer = ブンボーグ \ Bunbōgu Zero Zero Wan \ Bunborg 001 | Destiny HERO - Dusktopia = ブンボーグ \ Bunbōgu Zero Zero Nain \ Bunborg 009 | Dharma-Eye Magician = ドリームガイ \ Desutenī Hīrō Dorīmugai \ Destiny HERO Dreamguy | Diabound Kernel = ダスクユートピアガイ \ Desutenī Hīrō Dasukuyūtopiagai \ Destiny HERO - Duskutopiaguy | Dicelops = の \ Hōgan no Majutsushi \ | Digital Bug Centibit = ディアバウンド・カーネル \ Diabaundo Kāneru \ | Digital Bug Cocoondenser = サイコロプス \ Saikoropusu \ | Digital Bug Corebage = －センチビット \ Dejitaru Bagu - Senchibitto \ | Digital Bug LEDybug = －コクーンデンサ \ Dejitaru Bagu - Kokūndensa \ | Digital Bug Rhinosebus = －コアベージ \ Dejitaru Bagu - Koabēji \ | Digital Bug Scaradiator = － バグ \ Dejitaru Bagu - Redi Bagu \ | Digital Bug Websolder = －ライノセバス \ Dejitaru Bagu - Rainosebasu \ | Dino-Sewing = －スカラジエータ \ Dejitaru Bagu - Sukarajiētā \ | Dinomight Knight, the True Dracofighter = －ウェブソルダー \ Dejitaru Bagu - Webusorudā \ | Dinomist Ankylos = ダイナソーイング \ Dainasōingu \ | Dinomist Spinos = ダイナマイト \ Shinryū Kenshi Dainamaito Nakkuru \ Dinomight Knuckle, the True Dragon Fist Fighter | Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju = ダイナミスト・アンキロス \ Dainamisuto Ankirosu \ Dynamist Ankylos | Doki Doki = ダイナミスト・スピノス \ Dainamisuto Supinosu \ Dynamist Spinos | Doomcaliber Knight = ドゴラン \ Doen Kaijū Dogoran \ | Doomstar Magician = \ Doki Doki \ Angry Earthenware | Double Fin Shark = デスカリバー・ナイト \ Shiryō Kishi Desukaribā Naito \ Ghost Knight - Deathcaliber Knight | Double Iris Magician = の \ Kyōsei no Majutsushi \ | Double Resonator = ダブルフィン・シャーク \ Daburufin Shāku \ | Draconnet = の \ Kōsai no Majutsushi \ Iris Magician | Dragodies, the Empowered Warrior = ダブル・リゾネーター \ Daburu Rizonētā \ | Dragon Core Hexer = ドラコネット \ Dorakonetto \ | Dragon Spirit of White = ドラゴディウス \ Masōsenshi Doragodiusu \ Dragodies, the Magic-Equipped Warrior | Dragoncaller Magician = の \ Ryūkaku no Juryōsha \ | Dragonpit Magician = き \ Shirokireiryū \ | Dragonpulse Magician = の \ Kōryū no Majutsushi \ | Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg = の \ Ryūketsu no Majutsushi \ | Dreiath III, the True Dracocavalry General = の \ Ryūmyaku no Majutsushi \ Dragonvein Magician | Dwarf Star Dragon Planeter = ドラグニティナイト－ガジャルグ \ Doraguniti Naito - Gajarugu \ | Eater of Millions = ドライアス \ Shinryū Kishō Doraiasu Sansei \ Draius III, the True Dragon Cavalry General | Ebon High Magician = プラネター \ Waiseiryū Puranetā \ | Edge Imp Saw = らいのグラットン \ Yorozu Gurai no Guratton \ Glutton the Eater of Millions | Effect Veiler = の \ Kokū no Kuromadōshi \ Ebon Void Magician | Elemental HERO Honest Neos = エッジインプ・ソウ \ Ejji Inpu Sou \ | Elemental HERO Nova Master = エフェクト・ヴェーラー \ Efekuto Vērā \ | Elemental HERO Prisma = オネスティ・ネオス \ Erementaru Hīrō Onesuti Neosu \ Elemental Hero Honesty Neos | Elemental HERO Stratos = ノヴァマスター \ Erementaru Hīrō Nova Masutā \ Elemental Hero Nova Master | Enlightenment Paladin = プリズマー \ Erementaru Hīrō Purizumā \ | Envoy of Chaos = エアーマン \ Erementaru Hīrō Eāman \ Elemental HERO Airman | Etoile Cyber = \ Enraitomento Paradin \ | Evilswarm Exciton Knight = の \ Konton no Shisha \ | Evilswarm Mandragora = エトワール・サイバー \ Etowāru Saibā \ | Evilswarm Ophion = ヴェルズビュート \ Reikishi Veruzubyūto \ Verzbuth, the Exciton-Glimmer Knight | Evilswarm Salamandra = ヴェルズ・マンドラゴ \ Veruzu Mandorago \ Verz Mandrago | Evolzar Laggia = ヴェルズ・オピオン \ Veruzu Opion \ Verz Ophion | Exarion Universe = ヴェルズ・サラマンドラ \ Veruzu Saramandora \ Verz Salamandra | Exodia the Forbidden One = エヴォルカイザー・ラギア \ Evorukaizā Ragia \ Evolkaiser Laggia | Fairy Tail - Luna = イグザリオン・ユニバース \ Iguzarion Yunibāsu \ | Fairy Tail - Rella = されしエクゾディア \ Fūinsareshi Ekuzodia \ Sealed Exodia | Fairy Tail - Sleeper = －カグヤ \ Fearī Teiru - Kaguya \ Fairy Tail - Kaguya | Fairy Tail - Snow = －シンデレラ \ Fearīteiru - Shinderera \ Fairy Tail - Cinderella | Fallen Angel of Roses = －ターリア \ Fearīteiru - Tāria \ Fairy Tail - Talia | Familiar-Possessed - Lyna = －シラユキ \ Fearīteiru - Shirayuki \ Fairy Tail - Snow White | Felis, Lightsworn Archer = ローズ・ソーサラー \ Matenshi Rōzu Sōsarā \ Demon Angel - Rose Sorcerer | Fire Cracker = －ライナ \ Hyōisōchaku - Raina \ Possession-Equipped - Lyna | Firewall Dragon = ライトロード・アーチャー フェリス \ Raitorōdo Āchā Ferisu \ Lightlord Archer Felis | Five-Headed Dragon = ファイヤークラッカー \ Faiyākurakkā \ | Flash Knight = ファイアウォール・ドラゴン \ Faiawōru Doragon \ | Flower Cardian Boardefly = \ Faibu Goddo Doragon \ Five God Dragon | Flower Cardian Cherry Blossom with Curtain = の \ Senkō no Kishi \ | Flower Cardian Clover with Boar = － － \ Kādian - Inoshikachō - \ Cardian - Boardefly | Flower Cardian Lightflare = － に － \ Kādian - Sakura ni Maku - \ Cardian - Cherry Blossom with Curtain | Flower Cardian Maple with Deer = － に － \ Kādian - Hagi ni Inoshishi - \ Cardian - Bush Clover with Boar | Flower Cardian Peony with Butterfly = － － \ Kādian - Gokō - \ Cardian - Five Lights | Fluffal Leo = － に － \ Kādian - Momiji ni Shika - \ Cardian - Maple with Deer | Fluffal Sheep = － に － \ Kādian - Botan ni Chō - \ Cardian - Peony with Butterfly | Formula Synchron = ファーニマル・ライオ \ Fānimaru Raio \ Furnimal Lio | Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo = ファーニマル・シープ \ Fānimaru Shīpu \ Furnimal Sheep | Foucault's Cannon = フォーミュラ・シンクロン \ Fōmyura Shinkuron \ | Frightfur Chimera = フォッシル・ダイナ パキケファロ \ Fosshiru Daina Pakikefaro \ | Frightfur Daredevil = フーコーの \ Fūkō no Mahōseki \ Foucault's Magical Stone | Frightfur Leo = デストーイ・マッド・キマイラ \ Desutōi Maddo Kimaira \ Death-Toy Mad Chimera | Frightfur Sheep = デストーイ・デアデビル \ Desutōi Deadebiru \ Death-Toy Daredevil | Frozen Fitzgerald = デストーイ・ホイールソウ・ライオ \ Desutōi Hoīru Sō Raio \ Death-Toy Wheel Saw Lio | Full Armored Black Ray Lancer = デストーイ・チェーン・シープ \ Desutōi Chēn Shīpu \ Death-Toy Chain Sheep | Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer = のフィッツジェラルド \ Hyōketsu no Fittsujerarudo \ | Fullmetalfoes Alkahest = －ブラック・レイ・ランサー \ Furu Āmādo - Burakku Rei Ransā \ | Fusion Parasite = －クリスタル・ゼロ・ランサー \ Furu Āmādo - Kurisutaru Zero Ransā \ | Gadarla, the Mystery Dust Kaiju = フルメタルフォーゼ・アルカエスト \ Furumetarufōze Arukaesuto \ Fullmetalphosis Alkahest | Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger = パラサイト・フュージョナー \ Parasaito Fyūjonā \ Parasite Fusioner | Gaia Saber, the Lightning Shadow = ガダーラ \ Kaifun Kaijū Gadāra \ | Galaxy Serpent = の ガイアドラグーン \ Jinrai no Kishi Gaia Doragūn \ Gaia Dragoon, the Thunderclap Knight | Galaxy Soldier = の ガイアセイバー \ Den'ei no Kishi Gaiaseibā \ | Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon = ギャラクシーサーペント \ Gyarakushī Sāpento \ | Gameciel, the Sea Turtle Kaiju = \ Gyarakushī Sorujā \ | Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior = \ Gyarakushīaizu Saifā Doragon \ | Geargianchor = ガメシエル \ Kaiki Kaijū Gameshieru \ | Geargiauger = ライトロード・ウォリアー ガロス \ Raitorōdo Woriā Garosu \ Lightlord Warrior Garos | Gem-Knight Pearl = ギアギアンカー \ Giagiankā \ | Gendo the Ascetic Monk = ギアギアングラー \ Giagiangurā \ Geargiangler | Ghost Beef = ジェムナイト・パール \ Jemunaito Pāru \ | Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit = ゲンドウ \ Shuzensō Gendō \ | Ghost Reaper & Winter Cherries = ゴースト・ビーフ \ Gōsuto Bīfu \ | Giant Rex = うさぎ \ Yuki Usagi \ | Gigantes = さくら \ Fuyu Sakura \ Đào Hoa Phong Yêu | Gilasaurus = ジャイアント・レックス \ Jaianto Rekkusu \ | Gladiator Beast Andabata = ギガンテス \ Gigantesu \ | Gladiator Beast Gyzarus = のギラザウルス \ Shunsoku no Girazaurusu \ Swift Gilasaurus | Gladiator Beast Noxious = アンダバタエ \ Guradiaru Bīsuto Andabatae \ Gladial Beast Andabatae | Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor = ガイザレス \ Guradiaru Bīsuto Gaizaresu \ Gladial Beast Gyzarus | Gouki Riscorpio = ノクシウス \ Guradiaru Bīsuto Nokushiusu \ Gladial Beast Noxius | Gouki Suprex = エーディトル \ Guradiaru Bīsuto Teimā Ēditoru \ Gladial Beast Tamer Editor | Gouki The Great Orge = ライジングスコーピオ \ Gōki Raijingu Sukōpio \ Strong Oni - Rising Scorpio | Gouki Twistcobra = スープレックス \ Gōki Sūpurekkusu \ Strong Oni - Suplex | Goyo Guardian = ザ・グレート・オーガ \ Gōki Za Gurēto Ōga \ Strong Oni - The Great Ogre | Gozuki = ツイストコブラ \ Gōki Tsuisuto Kobura \ Strong Oni - Twist Cobra | Graydle Slime Jr. = ゴヨウ・ガーディアン \ Goyou Gādian \ | Guard Penguin = \ Gozuki \ | Guiding Ariadne = グレイドル・スライム \ Gureidoru Suraimu Junia \ | Hack Worm = ガード・ペンギン \ Gādo Pengin \ | Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder = のアリアドネ \ Kaihō no Ariadone \ Liberating Ariadne | Hardened Armed Dragon = ハック・ワーム \ Hakku Wāmu \ | Harmonizing Magician = ハモン \ Kōraiō Hamon \ | Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf = ハードアームドラゴン \ Hādo Āmudoragon \ Hard Armedragon | Heavy Freight Train Derricrane = の \ Chōgen no Majutsushi \ | Hebo, Lord of the River = アイアン・ヴォルフ \ Jūsōkō Ressha Aian Vorufu \ | Herald of Perfection = デリックレーン \ Jūkikaressha Derikkurēn \ | Hi-Speedroid Kendama = \ Kawanokami \ God of the River | Hi-Speedroid Puzzle = \ Pāfekuto Dekurearā \ Perfect Declarer | Hieracosphinx = ダーマ \ Hai Supīdo Roido Maken Dāma \ High-Speedroid Magical Sword Dama | Honest = ズール \ Haisupīdoroido Kaitōrappa Zūru \ High-Speedroid Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru | Honeybot = ヒエラコスフィンクス \ Hierakosufinkusu \ | Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity = オネスト \ Onesuto \ | Hypnosister = ハニーボット \ Hanībotto \ | Ib the World Chalice Priestess = レッド・デーモン・カラミティ \ Enmaryūō Reddo Dēmon Karamiti \ Jeweled Demon Dragon King - Red Daemon Calamity | Ignis Heat, the True Dracowarrior = ヒュプノシスター \ Hyupunoshisutā \ | Il Blud = イヴ \ Seihaikagura Ivu \ | Imduk the World Chalice Dragon = イグニス \ Shinryū Senshi Igunisu Hīto \ Ignis Heat, the True Dragon Warrior | Infernoid Devyaty = の イル・ブラッド \ Jigoku no Monban Iru Buraddo \ Hell's Gatekeeper - Ill Blood | Infernoid Token = イムドゥーク \ Seihairyū Imudūku \ | Inzektor Dragonfly = インフェルノイド・リリス \ Inferunoido Ririsu \ Infernoid Lilith | Jack Wyvern = インフェルノイドトークン \ Inferunoido Tōkun \ | Jain, Twilightsworn General = ダンセル \ Inzekutā Danseru \ Inzektor Damsel | Jinzo = ジャック・ワイバーン \ Jakku Waibān \ | Jizukiru, the Star Destroying Kaiju = トワイライトロード・ジェネラル ジェイン \ Towairaitorōdo Jeneraru Jein \ Twilightlord General Jain | Judgment Dragon = －サイコ・ショッカー \ Jinzōningen - Saiko Shokkā \ Android - Psycho Shocker | Junk Synchron = ジズキエル \ Kaisei Kaijū Jizukieru \ | Jurraegg Token = \ Jajjimento Doragūn \ | Kaiser Sea Snake = ジャンク・シンクロン \ Janku Shinkuron \ | Kamion, the Timelord = ジュラエッグトークン \ Juraeggu Tōkun \ | Kelbek = カイザー・シースネーク \ Kaizā Shīsunēku \ | Keldo = カミオン \ Jikaishin Kamion \ Kamion, the Time Machine God | Kozmo Dark Destroyer = ケルベク \ Kerubeku \ | Kozmo Dark Eclipser = ケルドウ \ Kerudō \ | Kozmo Dark Planet = －ダークシミター \ Kozumo - Dāku Shimitā \ Kozmo - Dark Scimitar | Kozmo Delta Shuttle = －ダークエクリプサー \ Kozumo - Dāku Ekuripusā \ | Kozmo DOG Fighter = －ダークプラネット \ Kozumo - Dāku Puranetto \ | Kozmo Farmgirl = －デルタシャトル \ Kozumo - Deruta Shatoru \ | Kozmo Forerunner = －ドッグファイター \ Kozumo - Doggu Faitā \ | Kozmo Goodwitch = －ドロッセル \ Kozumo - Dorosseru \ Kozmo - Dorothel | Kozmo Landwalker = －フォアランナー \ Kozumo - Foaran'nā \ | Kozmo Scaredy Lion = －グリンドル \ Kozumo - Gurindoru \ Kozmo - Grindol | Kozmo Sliprider = －ランドウォーカー \ Kozumo - Randowōkā \ | Kozmo Soartroopers = －パーヴィッド \ Kozumo - Pāviddo \ Kozmo - Pavid | Kozmo Strawman = －スリップライダー \ Kozumo - Surippuraidā \ | Kozmo Tincan = －シーミウズ \ Kozumo - Shīmiuzu \ Kozmo - Simius | Kozmoll Dark Lady = －フォルミート \ Kozumo - Forumīto \ Kozmo - Fowlmeat | Kozmoll Wickedwitch = －フェルブラン \ Kozumo - Feruburan \ Kozmo - Fer-blanc | Kumongous, the Sticky String Kaiju = －ダーク・エルファイバー \ Kozumo - Dāku Erufaibā \ Kozmo - Dark Elphaiber | Kuribandit = －ダーク・ローズ \ Kozumo - Dāku Rōzu \ Kozmo - Dark Rose | Kuzunoha, the Onmyojin = クモグス \ Nenshi Kaijū Kumogusu \ | Labradorite Dragon = クリバンデット \ Kuribandetto \ | Launcher Commander = クズノハ \ Onmyojin Kuzunoha \ Kuzunoha, the Yin-Yang God | Lazion, the Timelord = ラブラドライドラゴン \ Raburadoraidoragon \ Labradoridragon | Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord = ランチャー・コマンダー \ Ranchā Komandā \ | Lee the World Chalice Fairy = ラツィオン \ Jikaishin Ratsion \ Razion, the Time Machine God | Link Spider = レクター \ Ryūmaō Rekutā Pendyuramu \ | Linkslayer = の リース \ Seihai no Yōsei Rīsu \ | Lonefire Blossom = リンク・スパイダー \ Rinku Supaidā \ | Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner = リンクスレイヤー \ Rinkusureiyā \ Sát Link Miêu | Lumina, Twilightsworn Shaman = ローンファイア・ブロッサム \ Rōnfaia Burossamu \ | Lunalight Black Sheep = ライトロード・サモナー ルミナス \ Raitorōdo Samonā Ruminasu \ Lightlord Summoner Luminas | Lunalight Blue Cat = トワイライトロード・シャーマン ルミナス \ Towairaitorōdo Shāman Ruminasu \ Twilightlord Shaman Luminas | Lunalight Cat Dancer = \ Mūnraito Burakku Shīpu \ Moonlight Black Sheep | Lunalight Leo Dancer = \ Mūnraito Burū Kyatto \ Moonlight Blue Cat | Lunalight Panther Dancer = \ Mūnraito Kyatto Dansā \ Moonlight Cat Dancer | Lunalight Purple Butterfly = \ Mūnraito Raio Dansā \ Moonlight Lio Dancer | Lunalight Tiger = \ Mūnraito Pansā Dansā \ Moonlight Panther Dancer | Lunalight White Rabbit = \ Mūnraito Pāpuru Batafurai \ Moonlight Purple Butterfly | Lunalight Wolf = \ Mūnraito Taigā \ Moonlight Tiger | Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress = \ Mūnraito Howaito Rabitto \ Moonlight White Rabbit | Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale = \ Mūnraito Urufu \ Moonlight Wolf | Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow = ライトロード・マジシャン ライラ \ Raitorōdo Majishan Raira \ Lightlord Magician Lyla | Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale = －アセンブリー・ナイチンゲール \ Ririkaru Rusukinia - Asenburī Naichingēru \ Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale | Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow = －コバルト・スパロー \ Ririkaru Rusukinia - Kobaruto Suparō \ Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow | Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler = －インディペンデント・ナイチンゲール \ Ririkaru Rusukinia - Indipendento Naichingēru \ Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale | M-X-Saber Invoker = －サファイア・スワロー \ Ririkaru Rusukinia - Safaia Suwarō \ Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow | Magical Abductor = －ターコイズ・ワーブラー \ Ririkaru Rusukinia - Tākoizu Wāburā \ Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler | Magical Cavalry of Cxulub = －セイバー インヴォーカー \ Misshingu Ekkusu Seibā Invōkā \ Missing X-Saber Invoker | Magical Cavalry of Cxulub = マジカル・アブダクター \ Majikaru Abudakutā \ | Magician of Dark Illusion = シュルブの \ Shurubu no Madōkihei \ | Magician of Faith = シュルブの \ Shurubu no Madōkihei \ | Magician's Robe = マジシャン・オブ・ブラック・イリュージョン \ Majishan obu Burakku Iryūjon \ Magician of Black Illusion | Magician's Rod = \ Seinto Majishan \ Saint Magician | Majesty Maiden, the True Dracocaster = マジシャンズ・ローブ \ Majishanzu Rōbu \ | Man-Eater Bug = マジシャンズ・ロッド \ Majishanzu Roddo \ | Marauding Captain = マジェスティ \ Shinryū Doushi Majesuti Meiden \ Majesty Maiden, the True Dragon Mage | Mare Mare = い \ Hitokui Mushi \ | Mariamne, the True Dracophoenix = り み \ Kirikomi Taichō \ | Marshmallon = タツノオトシオヤ \ Tatsunootoshioya \ Parent Seahorse | Masked HERO Dark Law = マリアムネ \ Shinryū'ō Mariamune \ Mariamne, the True Dragon Phoenix | Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer = マシュマロン \ Mashumaron \ Kẹo Dẻo | Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King = ダーク・ロウ \ Masukudo Hīrō Dāku Rou \ | Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer = マスター \ Shinryūkenshi Masutā Pīsu \ | Master with Eyes of Blue = マスター \ Shinryūken'ō Masutā Pīsu \ Master Peace, the True Dragonsword King | Motivating Captain = マスター \ Ryūkenshi Masutā Pendyuramu \ | Maxx "C" = き の \ Aokime no Saishi \ | Mayosenju Daibak = する \ Zōshoku-suru Jī \ Multiplying G | Megalosmasher X = \ Mayōsenjū Daibakaze \ Mayosenju Daibakaze | Mekanikal Arkfiend = メガロスマッシャー \ Megarosumasshā Ekkusu \ | Mermail Abyssteus = アーク・マキナ \ Mashin Āku Makina \ Devil Ark Makina | Metalfoes Adamante = －ディニクアビス \ Māmeiru - Dinikuabisu \ Mermail - Dinichabyss | Metalfoes Crimsonite = メタルフォーゼ・アダマンテ \ Metarufōze Adamante \ Metalphosis Adamante | Metalfoes Goldriver = メタルフォーゼ・カーディナル \ Metarufōze Kādinaru \ Metalphosis Cardinal | Metalfoes Mithrilium = メタルフォーゼ・ゴルドライバー \ Metarufōze Gorudoraibā \ Metalphosis Goldriver | Metalfoes Orichalc = メタルフォーゼ・ミスリエル \ Metarufōze Misurieru \ Metalphosis Mythriel | Metalfoes Silverd = メタルフォーゼ・オリハルク \ Metarufōze Oriharuku \ Metalphosis Orihulk | Metalfoes Steelen = メタルフォーゼ・シルバード \ Metarufōze Shirubādo \ Metalphosis Silverd | Metalfoes Volflame = メタルフォーゼ・スティエレン \ Metarufōze Sutieren \ Metalphosis Steeleren | Metaltron XII, the True Dracombatant = メタルフォーゼ・ヴォルフレイム \ Metarufōze Vorufureimu \ Metalphosis Volflame | Meteor Black Comet Dragon = ダースメタトロン \ Shinryū Kihei Dāsumetatoron \ Dozen Metatron, the True Dragon Machine Combatant | Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact = メテオ・ブラック・ドラゴン \ Ryūseiryū Meteo Burakku Doragon \ Meteor Black Dragon, the Comet Dragon | Metrognome = の －メテオ・ドラゴン \ Reddoaizu no Kyōseiryū - Meteo Doragon \ Red-Eyes Doomstar Dragon - Meteor Dragon | Mezuki = メトロンノーム \ Metoron'nōmu \ | Mild Turkey = \ Mezuki \ | Minefieldriller = マイルド・ターキー \ Mairudo Tākī \ | Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn = マインフィールド \ Mainfīrudo \ Minefield | Miracle Jurassic Egg = ライトロード・セイント ミネルバ \ Raitorōdo Seinto Mineruba \ Lightlord Saint Minerva | Mirror Resonator = のジュラシック・エッグ \ Kiseki no Jurashikku Eggu \ | Miscellaneousaurus = ミラー・リゾネーター \ Mirā Rizonētā \ | Missus Radiant = のミセラサウルス \ Gensō no Miserasaurusu \ Phantom Miscellasaurus | Morphing Jar = ミセス・レディエント \ Misesu Rediento \ | Mudora = メタモルポット \ Metamorupotto \ Metamor Pot | Muka Muka = れぎみ \ Kiregimi Taichō \ | Mystery Shell Dragon = ムドラ \ Mudora \ | Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon = ムカムカ \ Mukamuka \ | Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon = \ Genkakuryū \ | Neo-Spacian Grand Mole = \ Neo Gyarakushīaizu Saifā Doragon \ | Ningirsu the World Chalice Warrior = \ Neo Gyarakushīaizu Foton Doragon \ | Nirvana High Paladin = ・グラン・モール \ Neosupēshian Guran Mōru \ | Nobledragon Magician = ニンギルス \ Seihaisenshi Ningirusu \ | Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon = \ Niruvāna Hai Paradin \ | Number 11: Big Eye = の \ Kiryū no Majutsushi \ | Number 28: Titanic Moth = １０７ \ Nanbāzu Hyakunana Gyarakushīaizu Takion Doragon \ Numbers 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon | Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon = １１ ビッグ・アイ \ Nanbāzu Jūichi Biggu Ai \ Numbers 11: Big Eye | Number 70: Malevolent Sin = ２８ タイタニック・モス \ Nanbāzu Nijūhachi Taitanikku Mosu \ Numbers 28: Titanic Moth | Number 81: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Super Dora = ６２ \ Nanbāzu Rokujūni Gyarakushīaizu Puraimu Foton Doragon \ Numbers 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon | Number 94: Crystalzero = ７０ デッドリー・シン \ Nanbāzu Nanajū Deddorī Shin \ Numbers 70: Deadly Sin | Oafdragon Magician = ８１ スペリオル・ドーラ \ Nanbāzu Hachijūichi Chōdokyū Hōtō Ressha Superioru Dōra \ Numbers 81: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Train, Superior Dora | Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon = ９４ クリスタル・ゼロ \ Nanbāzu Kyūjūyon Kyokuhyōki Kurisutaru Zero \ Numbers 94: Crystal Zero, the Princess of Polar Ice | Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon = の \ Senryū no Majutsushi \ | Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon = オッドアイズ・アブソリュート・ドラゴン \ Oddoaizu Abusoryūto Doragon \ | Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon = オッドアイズ・ランサー・ドラゴン \ Oddoaizu Ransā Doragon \ | Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon = オッドアイズ・メテオバースト・ドラゴン \ Oddoaizu Meteobāsuto Doragon \ Odd-Eyes Meteor Burst Dragon | Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon = オッドアイズ・ペンデュラム・ドラゴン \ Oddoaizu Pendyuramu Doragon \ | Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon = オッドアイズ・レイジング・ドラゴン \ Haō Retsuryū Oddoaizu Reijingu Doragon \ Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon the Supreme King Blazing Dragon | Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon = オッドアイズ・リベリオン・ドラゴン \ Haō Kokuryū Oddoaizu Riberion Doragon \ Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon the Supreme King Black Dragon | Oilman = オッドアイズ・ヴェノム・ドラゴン \ Haōshiryū Oddoaizu Venomu Doragon \ Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon the Supreme King Violet Dragon | Ojama Black = オッドアイズ・ボルテックス・ドラゴン \ Oddoaizu Borutekkusu Doragon \ | Ojama Blue = オイルメン \ Oirumen \ | Ojama Green = おジャマ・ブラック \ Ojama Burakku \ | Ojama King = おジャマ・ブルー \ Ojama Burū \ | Ojama Yellow = おジャマ・グリーン \ Ojama Gurīn \ | Opera the Melodious Diva = おジャマ・キング \ Ojama Kingu \ | Orbital Hydralander = おジャマ・イエロー \ Ojama Ierō \ | Paleozoic Anomalocaris = の オペラ \ Gensō no Otome Opera \ | Paleozoic Opabinia = ハイドランダー \ En'sei Kidō Heiki Haidorandā \ Hydralander the Orbital Shadowstar Weapon | Pandora's Jewelry Box = バージェストマ・アノマロカリス \ Bājesutoma Anomarokarisu \ Burgesstoma Anomalocaris | Parry Knights = バージェストマ・オパビニア \ Bājesutoma Opabinia \ Burgesstoma Opabinia | Pendulumucho = パンドラの \ Pandora no Hōgubako \ | Performapal Ballad = パーリィナイツ \ Pāryinaitsu \ Parry Knights | Performapal Barracuda = ペンデュラムーチョ \ Pendyuramūcho \ | Performapal Bot-Eyes Lizard = バラード \ Entameito Barādo \ | Performapal Bubblebowwow = バラクーダ \ Entameito Barakūda \ Entermate Barracuda | Performapal Changeraffe = ボットアイズ・リザード \ Entameito Bottoaizu Rizādo \ Entermate Bot-Eyes Lizard | Performapal Coin Dragon = バブルドッグ \ Entameito Baburudoggu \ Entermate Bubbulldog | Performapal Dag Daggerman = チェーンジラフ \ Entameito Chēnjirafu \ Entermate Chain Giraffe | Performapal Drummerilla = \ Entameito Dorago Rimōra \ Entermate Drago Remora | Performapal Extra Slinger = ダグ・ダガーマン \ Entameito Dagu Dagāman \ Entermate Dag Daggerman | Performapal Fireflux = ドラミング・コング \ Entameito Doramingu Kongu \ Entermate Drumming Kong | Performapal Five-Rainbow Magician = エクストラ・シューター \ Entameito Ekusutora Shūtā \ Entermate Extra Shooter | Performapal Flip Hippo = ホタルクス \ Entameito Hotarukusu \ Entermate Fireflux | Performapal Gatlinghoul = の \ Entameito Gokō no Majutsushi \ Entermate Five-Rainbow Magician | Performapal Gongato = オールカバー・ヒッポ \ Entameito Ōrukabā Hippo \ Entermate Allcover Hippo | Performapal Gumgumouton = ガトリングール \ Entameito Gatoringūru \ Entermate Gatlinghoul | Performapal Handstandaccoon = ドラネコ \ Entameito Doraneko \ Entermate Gongcat | Performapal Inflater Tapir = ゴムゴムートン \ Entameito Gomugomūton \ Entermate Gumgumouton | Performapal Laugh Maker = リターンタンタン \ Entameito Ritāntantan \ Entermate Return Tantan | Performapal Life Swordsman = バリアバルーンバク \ Entameito Baria Barūn Baku \ Entermate Barrier Balloon Tapir | Performapal Momoncarpet = ラフメイカー \ Entameito Rafumeikā \ Entermate Laugh Maker | Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver = ライフ・ソードマン \ Entameito Raifu Sōdoman \ Entermate Life Swordsman | Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix = モモンカーペット \ Entameito Momonkāpetto \ Entermate Momoncarpet | Performapal Odd-Eyes Minitaurus = オッドアイズ・ディゾルヴァー \ Entameito Oddoaizu Dizoruvā \ Entermate Odd-Eyes Dissolver | Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron = オッドアイズ・ライトフェニックス \ Entameito Oddoaizu Raito Fenikkusu \ Entermate Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix | Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn = オッドアイズ・ミノタウロス \ Entameito Oddoaizu Minotaurosu \ Entermate Odd-Eyes Minotaur | Performapal Radish Horse = オッドアイズ・シンクロン \ Entameito Oddoaizu Shinkuron \ Entermate Odd-Eyes Synchron | Performapal Revue Dancer = オッドアイズ・ユニコーン \ Entameito Oddoaizu Yunikōn \ Entermate Odd-Eyes Unicorn | Performapal Seal Eel = ラディッシュ・ホース \ Entameito Radisshu Hōsu \ Entermate Radish Horse | Performapal Secondonkey = レビュー・ダンサー \ Entameito Rebyū Dansā \ Entermate Revue Dancer | Performapal Sellshell Crab = シール・イール \ Entameito Shīru Īru \ Entermate Seal Eel | Performapal Skullcrobat Joker = セカンドンキー \ Entameito Sekandonkī \ Entermate Secondonkey | Performapal Sky Magician = オオヤヤドカリ \ Entameito Ooyayadokari \ Entermate Hermit Crab Landlord | Performapal Sky Pupil = ドクロバット・ジョーカー \ Entameito Dokurobatto Jōkā \ Entermate Skullcrobat Joker | Performapal Thunderhino = スカイ・マジシャン \ Entameito Sukai Majishan \ Entermate Sky Magician | Performapal U Go Golem = スカイ・ピューピル \ Entameito Sukai Pyūpiru \ Entermate Sky Pupil | Performapal Whim Witch = ジンライノ \ Entameito Jinraino \ Entermate Thunderhino | Petiteranodon = ユーゴーレム \ Entameito Yūgōremu \ Entermate Fusiongolem | Phantasm Spiral Dragon = ウィム・ウィッチ \ Entameito Wimu Wicchi \ Entermate Whim Witch | Phantom of Chaos = プチラノドン \ Puchiranodon \ | Photon Thrasher = スパイラル \ Gen'ōryū Supairaru \ | Plaguespreader Zombie = ファントム・オブ・カオス \ Fantomu Obu Kaosu \ | Planet Pathfinder = フォトン・スラッシャー \ Foton Surasshā \ | Poly-Chemicritter Dioxogre = ゾンビキャリア \ Zonbi Kyaria \ Zombie Carrier | Poly-Chemicritter Hydragon = \ Puranetto Pasufaindā \ | Predaplant Banksiogre = ダイオーキシン \ Shinkagōjū Daiōkishin \ Evol-Chemical Beast Dioxin | Predaplant Cordyceps = ヒュードラゴン \ Shinkagōjū Hyūdoragon \ Evol-Chemical Beast Hydragon | Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra = バンクシアオーガ \ Puredetā Purantsu Bankushia Ōga \ Predator Plants Banksia Ogre | Predaplant Flytrap = コーディセップス \ Puredetā Purantsu Kōdiseppusu \ Predator Plants Cordyceps | Predaplant Moray Nepenthes = ダーリング・コブラ \ Puredetā Purantsu Dāringu Kobura \ Predator Plants Darling Cobra | Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio = フライ・ヘル \ Puredetā Purantsu Furai Heru \ Predator Plants Fly Hell | Predaplant Squid Drosera = モーレイ・ネペンテス \ Puredetā Purantsu Mōrei Nepentesu \ Predator Plants Moray Nepenthes | Priestess with Eyes of Blue = オフリス・スコーピオ \ Puredetā Purantsu Ofurisu Sukōpio \ Predator Plants Ophrys Scorpio | Protector with Eyes of Blue = スキッド・ドロセーラ \ Puredetā Purantsu Sukiddo Dorosēra \ Predator Plants Squid Drosera | PSY-Frame Multi-Threader = き の \ Aokime no Miko \ Tư Tế với Đôi Mắt Xanh | PSY-Framelord Omega = き の \ Aokime no Morito \ | Punishment Dragon = フレーム・マルチスレッダー \ Saifurēmu Maruchisureddā \ | Puppet King = フレームロード・ \ Saifurēmu Rōdo Omega \ | Purple Poison Magician = \ Panisshumento Doragūn \ Punishment Dragoon | Qliphort Monolith = パペット・キング \ Papetto Kingu \ | Qliphort Scout = の \ Shidoku no Majutsushi \ | Queen Angel of Roses = クリフォート・アセンブラ \ Kurifōto Asenbura \ Qliphort Assembler | Radian, the Multidimensional Kaiju = クリフォート・ツール \ Kurifōto Tsūru \ Qliphort Tool | Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn = クイーン・オブ・ローズ \ Rintenshi Kuīn obu Rōzu \ Gallant Angel - Queen of Rose | Raidraptor - Avenge Vulture = ラディアン \ Tajigen Kaijū Radian \ | Raidraptor - Booster Strix = ライトロード・アサシン ライデン \ Raitorōdo Asashin Raiden \ Lightlord Assassin Raiden | Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon = －アベンジ・ヴァルチャー \ Reido Raputāzu - Abenji Varuchā \ Raid Raptors - Avenge Vulture | Raidraptor - Force Strix = －ブースター・ストリクス \ Reido Raputāzu - Būsutā Sutorikusu \ Raid Raptors - Booster Strix | Raidraptor - Pain Lanius = －ファイナル・フォートレス・ファルコン \ Reido Raputāzu - Fainaru Fōtoresu Farukon \ Raid Raptors - Final Fortress Falcon | Raidraptor - Rudder Strix = －フォース・ストリクス \ Reido Raputāzu - Fōsu Sutorikusu \ Raid Raptors - Force Strix | Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon = －ペイン・レイニアス \ Reido Raputāzu - Pein Reiniasu \ Raid Raptors - Pain Lanius | Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon = －ラダー・ストリクス \ Reido Raputāzu - Radā Sutorikusu \ Raid Raptors - Rudder Strix | Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon = －サテライト・キャノン・ファルコン \ Reido Raputāzu - Sateraito Kyanon Farukon \ Raid Raptors - Satellite Cannon Falcon | RAM Clouder = －エトランゼ・ファルコン \ Reido Raputāzu - Etoranze Farukon \ Raid Raptors - Étranger Falcon | Rare Fish = －アルティメット・ファルコン \ Reido Raputāzu - Arutimetto Farukon \ Raid Raptors - Ultimate Falcon | Raremetalfoes Bismugear = クラウダー \ Ramu Kuraudā \ | Raviel, Lord of Phantasms = レア・フィッシュ \ Rea Fisshu \ | Re: EX = レアメタルフォーゼ・ビスマギア \ Reametarufōze Bisumagia \ Raremetalphosis Bismagia | Red Gardna = ラビエル \ Genmaō Rabieru \ Raviel, Lord of Phantasmal Demons | Red Mirror = \ Rekkusu \ | Red Resonator = レッド・ガードナー \ Reddo Gādonā \ | Red Sprinter = レッド・ミラー \ Reddo Mirā \ | Red Warg = レッド・リゾネーター \ Reddo Rizonētā \ | Red Wyvern = レッド・スプリンター \ Reddo Supurintā \ | Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon = レッド・ウルフ \ Reddo Urufu \ Red Wolf | Red-Eyes Toon Dragon = レッド・ワイバーン \ Reddo Waibān \ | Reflect Bounder = レッドアイズ・ダークネスメタルドラゴン \ Reddoaizu Dākunesu Metaru Doragon \ | Relinquished = レッドアイズ・トゥーン・ドラゴン \ Reddoaizu Tūn Doragon \ Xích-Nhãn Hoạt Hình Long | Rescue Cat = リフレクト・バウンダー,リフレクト・バウンダー \ Makyōdōshi Rifurekuto Baundā \ Magical Mirror Master Reflect Bounder | Rescue Ferret = サクリファイス \ Sakurifaisu \ Sacrifice | Rescue Hamster = レスキューキャット \ Resukyū Kyatto \ | Rescue Rabbit = レスキューフェレット \ Resukyū Feretto \ | Risebell the Summoner = レスキューラット \ Resukyūratto \ Rescue Rat | Ritual Beast Tamer Zeframpilica = レスキューラビット \ Resukyūrabitto \ | Ritual Beast Tamer Zefrawendi = ライズベルト \ Shōkanshi Raizuberuto \ | Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel = い－セフィラムピリカ \ Eireijūtsukai - Sefiramu Pirika \ Valorous Spiritual Beast Tamer - Sephiram-Pirika | Rose Archer = い－セフィラウェンディ \ Eireijūtsukai - Sefira Wendi \ Nec-Spiritual Beast Tamer - Sephira-Wendi | Rose Fairy = ローザリアン \ Dairinmatenshi Rōzarian \ Rosarian, the Great Gallant Demon Angel | Rose Lover = \ Rōzu Āchā \ | Rose Paladin = の \ Bara no Yōsei \ | Rose Tentacles = \ Bara Ravā \ | Rose Witch = \ Rōzu Paradin \ | Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter = ローズ・テンタクルス \ Rōzu Tentakurusu \ | Ryko, Twilightsworn Fighter = ローズ・ウィッチ \ Rōzu Wicchi \ | Ryu Okami = ライトロード・ハンター ライコウ \ Raitorōdo Hantā Raikō \ Lightlord Hunter Raiko | Saber Shark = トワイライトロード・ファイター ライコウ \ Towairaitorōdo Faitā Raikou \ Twilightlord Fighter Ryko | Sabersaurus = \ Ryū Ōkami \ Long Thái Thần | Sadion, the Timelord = セイバー・シャーク \ Seibā Shāku \ | Sage with Eyes of Blue = セイバーザウルス \ Seibāzaurusu \ | Sakyo, Swordmaster of the Far East = サディオン \ Jikaishin Sadion \ Sadion, the Time Machine God | Salvagent Driver = き の \ Aokime no Kenshi \ Hiền Sĩ với Đôi Mắt Xanh | Samurai Cavalry of Reptier = の \ Kyokutō no Musha Sakyō \ | Sangan = サルベージェント・ドライバー \ Sarubējento Doraibā \ | Satellarknight Zefrathuban = レプティアの \ Reputia no Mushakihei \ | Sauravis, the Ancient and Ascended = クリッター \ Kurittā \ Tam Nhãn Quái | Sauropod Brachion = －セフィラツバーン \ Īsateranaito - Sefira Tsubān \ Aesatellarknight Sephirathuban | Scapeghost = サウラヴィス \ Koseitai Sauravisu \ Sauravis, the Ancient Holy Crowned One | Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend = ブラキオン \ Ryūkyakujū Burakion \ Dragon-Legged Beast Brachion | Schuberta the Melodious Maestra = スケープ・ゴースト \ Sukēpu Gōsuto \ | Score the Melodious Diva = レッド・デーモンズ・ドラゴン・スカーライト \ Reddo Dēmonzu Doragon Sukāraito \ Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight | Scrap Archfiend = の マイスタリン・シューベルト \ Gensō no Otohime Maisutarin Shūberuto \ Meisterin Schubert the Melodious Maestra | Sea Monster of Theseus = の スコア \ Gensō no Otome Sukoa \ | Shaddoll Falco = スクラップ・デスデーモン \ Sukurappu Desu Dēmon \ crap Death Daemon | Shinobaron Peacock = \ \ | Shinobaroness Peacock = シャドール・ファルコン \ Shadōru Farukon \ Shaddoll Falcon | Shinobird Crane = － \ Esupuritto Rōdo - Hikokujaku \ Esprit Lord - Peacock | Shinobird Crow = － \ Esupuritto Rōdo - Himekujaku \ Esprit Lord - Peahen | Shinobird Pigeon = － \ Esupuritto Bādo - Kannagi Zuru \ Esprit Bird - Diviner Crane | Shiranui Solitaire = － \ Esupuritto Bādo - Shinobi Garasu \ Esprit Bird - Shinobi Crow | Shiranui Sunsaga = － \ Esupuritto Bādo - Tsutae Bato \ Esprit Bird - Legend Pidgeon | Shooting Quasar Dragon = の \ Shiranui no Kagemono \ Shiranui Hermit | Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz = － \ Homuragami - Shiranui \ Flame God - Shiranui | Silent Angler = シューティング・クェーサー・ドラゴン \ Shūtingu Kwēsā Doragon \ Sa Chuẩn Tinh Long | Skelesaurus = の シュリット \ Nekurosu no Jutsushi Shuritto \ Schritt, Caster of the Necloth | Sky Dragoons of Draconia = サイレント・アングラー \ Sairento Angurā \ | Solo the Melodious Songstress = ナチュラル・ボーン・サウルス \ Nachuraru Bōn Saurusu \ Natural Bone Saurus | Soprano the Melodious Songstress = ドラコニアの \ Dorakonia no Yokuryūkihei \ Winged Dragoons of Draconia | Souleating Oviraptor = の ソロ \ Gensō no Utahime Soro \ | Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke = の ソプラノ \ Gensō no Utahime Sopurano \ | Speedroid Dominobutterfly = いオヴィラプター \ Tamakui Oviraputā \ | Speedroid Double Yoyo = \ Supīdoroido Denden Daikō \ | Speedroid Gum Prize = ドミノバタフライ \ Supīdoroido Dominobatafurai \ | Speedroid Horse Stilts = ダブルヨーヨー \ Supīdoroido Daburu Yōyō \ | Speedroid Maliciousmagnet = － ガム \ Supīdoroido - Ōemukei Gamu \ Speedroid - OMK Gum | Speedroid Pachingo-Kart = バンブー・ホース \ Supīdoroido Banbū Hōsu \ Speedroid Bamboo Horse | Speedroid Rubberband Plane = アクマグネ \ Supīdoroido Akumagune \ Speedroid Demonmagne | Speedroid Skull Marbles = パチンゴーカート \ Supīdoroido Pachingōkāto \ | Speedroid Terrortop = プレーン \ Supīdoroido Faibu Shikkusu Purēn \ Speedroid 5-6-Plane | Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice = ビードロ・ドクロ \ Supīdoroido Bīdoro Dokuro \ Speedroid Glass Skull | Spell Strider = ベイゴマックス \ Supīdoroido Beigomakkusu \ Speedroid Beigomax | Spell Striker = つ のダイス \ Supīdoroido Mitsume no Daisu \ | Spellbook Magician of Prophecy = マジック・ストライダー \ Majikku Sutoraidā \ Magic Strider | Spirit of the Fall Wind = マジック・ストライカー \ Majikku Sutoraikā \ Magic Striker | Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda = バテル \ Madōshoshi Bateru \ Batel, Ma Đạo Thư Sinh | Stack Reviver = の \ Urakaze no Seirei \ | Star Seraph Sovereignty = い ウィンダ \ Seireijūtsukai Winda \ | Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon = スタック・リバイバー \ Sutakku Ribaibā \ | Stargazer Magician = スローネ \ Hōrī Raitoningu Surōne \ Holy Lightning - Throne | Starliege Paladynamo = スターダスト・シフル \ Seikōshinryū Sutādasuto Shifuru \ Sacred-Jewel God Dragon - Stardust Sifr | Starving Venom Fusion Dragon = みの \ Hoshiyomi no Majutsushi \ | Steel Cavalry of Dinon = パラディオス \ Kikōshi Paradiosu \ Radiant Photon Paladius | Stegocyber = スターヴ・ヴェノム・フュージョン・ドラゴン \ Sutāvu Venomu Fyūjon Doragon \ Starve Venom Fusion Dragon | Stellarknight Zefraxciton = ディノンの \ Dinon no Kōtetsukihei \ | Super Anti-Kaiju War Machine Mecha-Dogoran = ステゴサイバー \ Shunkō Sensha Sutegosaibā \ Complete Shield Tank - Stegocyber | Super Conductor Tyranno = －セフィラビュート \ Asuteranaito - Sefira Byūto \ Astellarknight Sephirabuth | Super-Ancient Dinobeast = スーパーメカドゴラン \ Taikaijūyō Kessen Heiki Sūpāmekadogoran \ Super Mecha-Dogoran, the Anti-Kaiju Final Battle Weapon | Superheavy Samurai Battleball = \ Sūpā Kondakutā Tirano \ | Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji = \ Enshiento Daino \ Ancient Dino | Superheavy Samurai Fist = タマ－ \ Chōjūmusha Tama-Shī \ Superheavy Samurai Tama-C | Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves = ビッグワラ－ \ Chōjūmusha Bigguwara-Jī \ Superheavy Samurai Big Wara-G | Superheavy Samurai Helper = コブ－ \ Chōjūmusha Kobu-Shī \ Superheavy Samurai Kobu-C | Superheavy Samurai Ninja Sarutobi = グロウ－ \ Chōjūmusha Gurō-Bu \ Superheavy Samurai Glo-V | Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji = オタス－ \ Chōjūmusha Otasu-Kē \ Superheavy Samurai Otasu-K | Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet = サルト－ \ Chōjū Ninja Saruto-Bī \ Superheavy Ninja Saruto-B | Superheavy Samurai Soulpeacemaker = シュテンドウ－ \ Chōjū Shinki Shutendō-Jī \ Superheavy God Oni Shutendo-G | Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja = バスター・ガントレット \ Chōjūmusha Sōru Basutā Gantoretto \ | Superheavy Samurai Steam Train King = チュウサイ \ Chōjūmusha Sōru Chūsai \ | Supreme Arcanite Magician = シノビ－ ・ \ Chōjū Ninja Shinobi-A Shī \ Superheavy Ninja Shinobi-AC | Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing = テツドウ－ \ Chōjū Jōki Tetsudō-Ō \ Superheavy Steam Oni Tetsudo-O | Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion = アーカナイト・マジシャン \ Hamadōshi Ākanaito Majishan \ Supreme Wizard Arcanite Magician | Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm = クリアウィング \ Haōkenryū Kuria Wingu \ | Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes = ダーク・リベリオン \ Haōkenryū Dāku Riberion \ | Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom = ダークヴルム \ Haōkenryū Dākuvurumu \ Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm | Supreme King Gate Infinity = オッドアイズ \ Haōkenryū Oddoaizu \ | Supreme King Gate Zero = スターヴ・ヴェノム \ Haōkenryū Sutāvu Venomu \ Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom | Supreme King Z-ARC = \ Haōmon Infiniti \ | Swift Scarecrow = \ Haōmon Zero \ | Sylvan Princessprite = ズァーク \ Haōryū Zwāku \ Supreme King Dragon Zarc | Symphonic Warrior Guitaar = のかかし \ Sokkō no Kakashi \ | Symphonic Warrior Miccs = の \ Shinra no Himemiya \ Princessprite of Shinra | Symphonic Warrior Synthess = ギータス \ Saundo Woriā Gītasu \ Sound Warrior Geetas | Synkron Resonator = マイクス \ Saundo Woriā Maikusu \ Sound Warrior Mics | T.G. Hyper Librarian = サイザス \ Saundo Woriā Saizasu \ Sound Warrior Saizus | Tenmataitei = シンクローン・リゾネーター \ Shinkurōn Rizonētā \ Synclone Resonator | The 13th Grave = ハイパー・ライブラリアン \ Tekkujīnasu Haipā Raiburarian \ Tech Genus Hyper Librarian | The Ascended of Thunder = \ Tenma Taitei \ Thiên Ma Đại Đế | The Fiend Megacyber = １３ の \ Jūsan-ninme no Maisōsha \ The 13th Buried | The Legendary Fisherman = \ Kaminari Senjin \ Hermit God of Thunder | The Legendary Fisherman III = ギガサイバー \ Madō Gigasaibā \ Magical Gigacyber | The Phantom Knights of Break Sword = のフィッシャーマン \ Densetsu no Fisshāman \ | The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin = のフィッシャーマン \ Densetsu no Fisshāman Sansei \ | The White Stone of Ancients = ブレイクソード \ Fantomu Naitsu Bureiku Sōdo \ Phantom Knights Break Sword | Thunder King, the Lightningstrike Kaiju = カースド・ジャベリン \ Fantomu Naitsu Kāsudo Jaberin \ Phantom Knights Cursed Javelin | Tierra, Source of Destruction = \ Howaito obu Enshento \ White of Ancient | Time Maiden = サンダー・ザ・キング \ Raigeki Kaijū Sandā za Kingu \ Thunder the King, the Lightningstrike Kaiju | Timebreaker Magician = \ Sōseishin Tiera \ Tierra, the Star-Creator God | Timegazer Magician = \ Jikaimiko \ Time Machine Priestess | Timestar Magician = の \ Kokken no Majutsushi \ Timesword Magician | Toadally Awesome = みの \ Tokiyomi no Majutsushi \ | Token = の \ Seikoku no Majutsushi \ Startime Magician | Toon Dark Magician = カエル \ Mochi Kaeru \ Mochi Toad | Toon Summoned Skull = トークン \ Tōkun \ Thế Thân | Topologic Bomber Dragon = トゥーン・ブラック・マジシャン \ Tūn Burakku Majishan \ Toon Black Magician | Torque Tune Gear = トゥーン・デーモン \ Tūn Dēmon \ Toon Daemon | Totem Five = トポロジック・ボマー・ドラゴン \ Toporojikku Bomā Doragon \ | Tour Guide From the Underworld = トルクチューン・ギア \ Torukuchūn Gia \ | Traptrix Mantis = トーテム・ファイブ \ Tōtemu Faibu \ | Treasure Panda = きデスガイド \ Makai Hatsugense Yuki Desu Gaido \ Death Guide Departing the Demon World Bound for the Living World | Treeborn Frog = ランカの \ Ranka no Kowakuma \ Traptrix Ranka | Triamid Dancer = トレジャー・パンダー \ Torejā Pandā \ | Triamid Hunter = ガエル \ Yomigaeru \ Yomi Frog | Triamid Master = トラミッド・ダンサー \ Toramiddo Dansā \ Tramid Dancer | Triamid Sphinx = トラミッド・ハンター \ Toramiddo Hantā \ Tramid Hunter | Trickstar Candina = トラミッド・マスター \ Toramiddo Masutā \ Tramid Master | Trickstar Holly Angel = トラミッド・スフィンクス \ Toramiddo Sufinkusu \ Tramid Sphinx | Trickstar Lilybell = トリックスター・キャンディナ \ Torikkusutā Kyandina \ | Trickstar Lycorissica = トリックスター・ホーリーエンジェル \ Torikkusutā Hōrī Enjeru \ | Trifortressops = トリックスター・リリーベル \ Torikkusutā Rirīberu \ | Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier = トリックスター・マンジュシカ \ Torikkusutā Manjushika \ | True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher = トリケライナー \ Kidōyosai Torikerainā \ Mobile Fort-Rhino Tricerhiner | True King Bahrastos, the Fathomer = の トリシューラ \ Hyōkekkai no Ryū Torishūra \ | True King Lithosagym, the Disaster = アグニマズド \ Shinryūō Agunimazudo Banisshā \ True Dragon King Agnimazud, the Vanisher | True King of All Calamities = バハルストス \ Shinryūō Baharusutosu Fyūrā \ True Dragon King Baharstos, the Führer | Tsukuyomi = リトスアジム \ Shinryūō Ritosuajimu Dizasutā \ True Dragon King Lithosazim, the Disaster | Tualatin = \ Shinryū'ō Za Bīsuto \ True Dragon King, the Beast | Tuning Gum = \ Tsukuyomi \ | Tuning Magician = テュアラティン \ Tyuaratin \ | Twilight Ninja Jogen = チューニングガム \ Chūningu Gamu \ | Twilight Ninja Kagen = の \ Chōritsu no Majutsushi \ | Tyranno Infinity = の －ジョウゲン \ Tasogare no Ninja - Jōgen \ | Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend = の －カゲン \ Tasogare no Ninja - Kagen \ | Ultimate Conductor Tyranno = ディノインフィニティ \ Dinoinfiniti \ Dino Infinity | Ultimate Tyranno = レッド・デーモンズ・ドラゴン・タイラント \ Reddo Dēmonzu Doragon Tairanto \ Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant | Uni-Zombie = \ Arutimetto Kondakutā Tirano \ | Uria, Lord of Searing Flames = \ Arutimetto Tirano \ | Vampire Lady = ユニゾンビ \ Yunizonbi \ | Vampire's Curse = ウリア \ Shin'en'ō Uria \ Uria, Lord of Divine Flames | Vanity's Fiend = ヴァンパイア・レディ \ Vanpaia Redi \ | Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity = カース・オブ・ヴァンパイア \ Kāsu Obu Vanpaia \ Lời Nguyền Ma Cà Rồng | Vision HERO Adoration = \ Vanitī Debiru \ Vanity Devil | Vision HERO Vyon = ヴェーヌ \ Kishinchō Vēnu \ | Vision HERO Witch Raider = アドレイション \ Vijon Hīrō Adoreishon \ | Vola-Chemicritter Methydraco = ヴァイオン \ Vijon Hīrō Vaion \ | Wandering King Wildwind = ウィッチ・レイド \ Vijon Hīrō Wicchi Reido \ Vision HERO Witch Raid | White Aura Dolphin = メタン・ハイド \ Chōkagōjū Metan Haido \ Super Chemical Beast Methane Hyd | White Aura Whale = ワイルド・ワインド \ Fūraiō Wairudo Waindo \ | White Moray = \ Howaito Ōra Dorufin \ | White Wing Magician = \ Howaito Ōra Hoēru \ | Wightprincess = \ Howaito Mōrei \ | Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity = の \ Hakuyoku no Majutsushi \ | Windwitch - Crystal Bell = ワイトプリンセス \ Waitopurinsesu \ | Windwitch - Glass Bell = ゼンマイティ \ Zenmai Kūbo Zenmaiti \ | Windwitch - Ice Bell = －クリスタル・ベル \ Windo Witchi - Kurisutaru Beru \ | Windwitch - Snow Bell = －グラス・ベル \ Windo Wicchi - Gurasu Beru \ | Windwitch - Winter Bell = －アイス・ベル \ Windo Witchi - Aisu Beru \ | Wisdom-Eye Magician = －スノウ・ベル \ Windo Witchi - Sunou Beru \ | Witch of the Black Forest = －ウィンター・ベル \ Windo Witchi - Wintā Beru \ | World Carrotweight Champion = の \ Keigan no Majutsushi \ | World Chalice Guardragon = き のウィッチ \ Kuroki Mori no Witchi \ Hắc Lâm Phù Thủy | Crowned by the World Chalice = にん \ Ninjin \ Người Cà-rốt | Beckoned by the World Chalice = の \ Seihai no Shugoryū \ | World Legacy - "World Chalice" = －『 』 \ Seiibutsu - "Seihai" \ | Wrecker Panda = レッカーパンダ \ Rekkā Panda \ | Wulf, Lightsworn Beast = ライトロード・ビースト ウォルフ \ Raitorōdo Bīsuto Worufu \ Lightlord Beast Wolf | Xiangke Magician = の \ Sōkoku no Majutsushi \ Antithesis Magician | Xiangsheng Magician = の \ Sōjō no Majutsushi \ Synthesis Magician | Yata-Garasu = \ Yatagarasu \ | yla, Twilightsworn Enchantress = トワイライトロード・ソーサラー ライラ \ Towairaitorōdo Sōsarā Raira \ Twilightlord Sorcerer Lyla | Yokotuner = \ Yokochuna \ Yokozuna Tuner | Yosenju Kama 1 = \ Yōsenjū Kamaitachi \ Yosenju Kamaitachi | Yosenju Kama 2 = \ Yōsenjū Kamanitachi \ Yosenju Kamanitachi | Yosenju Kama 3 = \ Yōsenjū Kamamitachi \ Yosenju Kamamitachi | Yosenju Shinchu L = \ Yōsenjū Sarenshinchū \ Yosenju Sarenshinchu | Yosenju Shinchu R = \ Yōsenjū Urenshinchuu \ Yosenju Urenshinchu | Zany Zebra = ヨコシマウマ \ Yokoshimauma \ Evil Horizontally-Striped Zebra | Zap Mustung = ムスタンガン \ Hōden Musutangan \ Zap Mustangun | Zaphion, the Timelord = ザフィオン \ Jikaishin Zafion \ Zaphion, the Time Machine God | Zefraath = \ Sefira Tōra Guramaton \ Sephira Torah Grammaton | Zefraniu, Secret of the Yang Zing = －セフィラシウゴ \ Hiryūsei - Sefira Shiugo \ Secret Dracomet - Sephira-Qiuguo | Zefraxi, Treasure of the Yang Zing = －セフィラフウシ \ Hōryūsei - Sefira Fūshi \ Treasure Dracomet - Sephira-Fuxi | Zolga = ゾルガ \ Zoruga \ | Zombina = ゾンビーナ \ Zonbīna \ | Zoodiac Boarbow = ワイルドボウ \ Jūnishishi Wairudobou \ | Zoodiac Broadbull = ブルホーン \ Jūnishishi Buruhōn \ Bullhorn of the Twelve Zodiac Beasts | Zoodiac Bunnyblast = ラビーナ \ Jūnishishi Rabīna \ Rabbina of the Twelve Zodiac Beasts | Zoodiac Chakanine = ライカ \ Jūnishishi Raika \ Lyca of the Twelve Zodiac Beasts | Zoodiac Drident = ドランシア \ Jūnishishi Doranshia \ Drancia of the Twelve Zodiac Beasts | Zoodiac Hammerkong = ハンマーコング \ Jūnishishi Hanmākongu \ Hammerkong of the Twelve Zodiac Beasts | Zoodiac Kataroost = クックル \ Jūnishishi Kukkuru \ Cuckle of the Twelve Zodiac Beasts | Zoodiac Ramram = ラム \ Jūnishishi Ramu \ Ram of the Twelve Zodiac Beasts | Zoodiac Ratpier = モルモラット \ Jūnishishi Morumoratto \ Marmorat of the Twelve Zodiac Beasts | Zoodiac Thoroughblade = サラブレード \ Jūnishishi Saraburēdo \ Thoroughblade of the Twelve Zodiac Beasts | Zoodiac Tigermortar = タイグリス \ Jūnishishi Taigurisu \ Tigress of the Twelve Zodiac Beasts | Zoodiac Whiptail = ヴァイパー \ Jūnishishi Vaipā \ Viper of the Twelve Zodiac Beasts | "A" Cell Breeding Device = 「 」 \ "Ē" Saibō Zōshoku Sōchi \ "A" Cell Proliferation Device | "A" Cell Incubator = 「 」 \ Ē Saibō Baiyō Sōchi \ "A" Cell Culture Device | "A" Cell Recombination Device = 「 」 み え \ "Ē" Saibō Kumikae Sōchi \ | "A" Cell Scatter Burst = 「 」 \ "Ē" Saibō Sanpu Bakudan \ "A" Cell Scatter Bomb | 1st Movement Solo = の １ \ Dokusō no Dai Ichi Gakushō \ | 7 = \ Sebun \ | 7 Completed = カード \ Sebun Kādo \ 7 Card | A Hero Lives = ヒーローアライブ \ Hīrō Araibu \ Hero Arrive | Absorb Fusion = \ Abusōpu Fyūjon \ | Abyss Prop - Wild Wagon = 「ニゲ 」 \ Makai Ōdōgu "Nige Basha" \ Abyss Prop "Escape Wagon" | Abyss Script - Abysstainment = 「 の 」 \ Makai Daihon "Makai no Entame" \ | Abyss Script - Fantasy Magic = 「ファンタジー・マジック」 \ Makai Daihon "Fantajī Majikku" \ | Abyss Script - Fire Dragon's Lair = 「 の 」 \ Makai Daihon "Karyū no Sumika" \ | Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony = 「オープニング・セレモニー」 \ Makai Daihon "Ōpuningu Seremonī" \ | Abyss Script - Rise of the Abyss King = 「 の 」 \ Makai Daihon "Maō no Kōrin" \ Abyss Script "Rise of the Demon King" | Abyss-scale of Cetus = アビスケイル－ケートス \ Abisukeiru Kētosu \ Abysscale - Ketos | Abyss-scale of the Kraken = アビスケイル－クラーケン \ Abisukeiru - Kurāken \ Abysscale - Kraken | Abyss-scale of the Mizuchi = アビスケイル－ミヅチ \ Abisukeiru - Mizuchi \ Abysscale - Mizuchi | Advanced Ritual Art = \ Kōtō Gishiki Jutsu \ | Air Cracking Storm = エアークラック・ストーム \ Eākurakku Sutōmu \ | Amazing Pendulum = アメイジング・ペンデュラム \ Ameijingu Pendyuramu \ | Amorphage Infection = アモルファージ・インフェクション \ Amorufāji Infekushon \ | Amorphous Persona = アモルファス \ Amorufasu Perusona \ | Amplifier = \ Dennō Zōfukuki \ Cyber Amplifier | Ancient Gear Castle = \ Antīku Giakyassuru \ Antique Gear Castle | Ancient Gear Catapult = \ Antīku Gia Kataparuto \ Antique Gear Catapult | Ancient Gear Fortress = \ Antīku Gia Fōtoresu \ Antique Gear Fortress | Ancient Gear Workshop = \ Antīku Giagarēji \ Antique Gear Garage | B.E.F. Zelos = ゼロス \ Kyodai Yōsai Zerosu \ Giant Fortress Zelos | Beacon of White = の き \ Hikari no Michibiki \ Beacon of Light | Big Evolution Pill = \ Daishinka Yaku \ | Boogie Trap = ブーギートラップ \ Būgī Torappu \ | Book of Moon = の \ Tsuki no Sho \ Nguyệt Thư | Brain Control = －ブレイン・コントロール \ Sennō - Burein Kontorōru \ Brainwashing - Brain Control | Bug Matrix = \ Bagu Matorikkusu \ | Bug Signal = \ Bagu Shigunaru \ | Burden of the Mighty = の \ Kyōsha no Kutsū \ | Burial from a Different Dimension = からの \ Ijigen kara no Maisō \ | Card of the Soul = のカード \ Tamashī no Kādo \ | Castle Link = キャッスル・リンク \ Kyassuru Rinku \ | Catalyst Field = \ Supāku Fīrudo \ Spark Field | Cattle Call = \ Ugōmuzō \ Crowd Disorder | Cestus of Dagla|Sword of Dogra = ダグラの \ Dagura no Tsurugi \ Sword of Dagla | Chain Summon = \ Rensa Shōkan \ | Chaos Scepter Blast = びの －デス・アルテマ \ Horobi no Jumon - Desu Arutima \ | Chicken Game = チキンレース \ Chikinrēsu \ Chicken Race | Clashing Souls = ぶつかり う \ Butsukariau Tamashī \ | Constellar Tempest = セイクリッド・テンペスト \ Seikuriddo Tenpesuto \ | Contract with Don Thousand = ドン・サウザンドの \ Don Sauzando no Keiyaku \ | Cosmic Cyclone = コズミック・サイクロン \ Kozumikku Saikuron \ | Cosmic Flare = シューティング・ソニック \ Shūtingu Sonikku \ Shooting Sonic | Crystolic Potential = クリスタル \ Kurisutaru Potensharu \ Crystal Potential | Cynet Universe = サイバネット・ユニバース \ Saibanetto Yunibāsu \ Thế Giới Mạng | Dark Contract with the Entities = の \ Igyōshin no Keiyakusho \ Contract with the Grotesque Gods | Dark Hole = ブラック・ホール \ Burakku Hōru \ Black Hole | Dark Magic Expanded = \ Majikku Ekusupando \ Magic Expand | Dark Magical Circle = の \ Kuro no Madōjin \ Black Magical Circle | Defense Zone = ディフェンスゾーン \ Difensuzōn \ | Deskbot Base = ブンボーグ・ベース \ Bunbōgu Bēsu \ Bunborg Base | Dimensional Fissure = の け \ Jigen no Sakeme \ | Disciples of the True Dracophoenix = の \ Shinryūō no Shito \ | Double Cyclone = ダブル・サイクロン \ Daburu Saikuron \ | Double Evolution Pill = \ Kyūkyoku Shinkayaku \ Ultimate Evolution Pill | Dragged Down into the Grave|Michizure of Doom = の れ \ Haka'ana no Michizure \ Đồng hành xuống Mồ | Dragon's Mirror = \ Doragonzu Mirā \ | Dragonic Diagram = ドラゴニック \ Doragonikku Daiaguramu \ | Duelist Alliance = デュエリスト・アドベント \ Dyuerisuto Adobento \ Duelist Advent | Dueltaining = エンタメデュエル \ Entame Dyueru \ Entertainment Duel | Emergency Teleport = テレポート \ Kinkyū Terepōto \ | Emerging Emergency Rescute Rescue = レスキュー \ Kinkyū Kyūkyū Kyūmei Resukyū \ | Empowerment = \ Shōma Sōchaku \ Calling Magic-Equipment | Fallen Paradise = \ Shitsurakuen \ Paradise Lost | Finite Cards = の \ Munen no Tefuda \ Regrettable Hand | Fire Formation - Tenki = －「 」 \ Enbu - "Tenki" \ Flame Dance - "Tenki" | Fire King Island = の \ En'ō no Kotō \ Hỏa Vương Đảo | Flower Stacking = み \ Hanazumi \ | Foolish Burial Goods = おろかな \ Orokana Fukusō \ | Forbidden Dark Contract with the Swamp King = の \ Mashin'ō no Kindan Keiyakusho \ Forbidden Contract with the Devil King | Forbidden Lance = じられた \ Kinjirareta Seisō \ Forbidden Holy Lance | Forge of the True Dracos = の め \ Shinryū no Mezame \ Waking of the True Dracos | Fortissimo = フォルテッシモ \ Forutesshimo \ | Fossil Dig = \ Kaseki Chōsa \ Fossil Examination | Frightfur Fusion = \ Desutōi Fyūjon \ Death-Toy Fusion | Frightfur Reborn = デストーイ・リニッチ \ Desutōi Rinicchi \ Death-Toy Re-Knit | Frightfur Sanctuary = デストーイ・サンクチュアリ \ Desutōi Sankuchuari \ Death-Toy Sanctuary | Fullmetalfoes Fusion = \ Furumetarufōze Fyūjon \ Fullmetalphosis Fusion | Fusion Tag = \ Fyūjon Tagu \ | Future Fusion = －フューチャー・フュージョン \ Mirai Yūgō - Fyūchā Fyūjon \ Dung hợp Tương lai | Galaxy Cyclone = ギャラクシー・サイクロン \ Gyarakushī Saikuron \ | Gateway of the Six = の \ Rokubu no Mon \ Gate of the Brave Six | Geargia Change = ギアギアチェンジ \ Giagiachenji \ | Geartown = \ Gia Taun \ | Gift Exchange = プレゼント \ Purezento Kōkan \ Present Exchange | Gouki Re-Match = \ Gōki Saisen \ | Gravity Lash = \ Donjū \ | Harpie's Feather Duster = ハーピィの \ Hāpyi no Hanebōki \ | Igknights Unite = イグナイト・ユナイト \ Igunaito Yunaito \ Igknight Unite | Illusion Magic = イリュージョン・マジック \ Iryūjon Majikku \ | Infernity Launcher = インフェルニティガン \ Inferuniti Gan \ Infernity Gun | Inferno Reckless Summon = の \ Jigoku no Bōsō Shōkan \ Reckless Summon of Hell | Interrupted Kaiju Slumber = げられた の り \ Samatagerareta Kaijū no Nemuri \ | Into the Void = の \ Mu no Rengoku \ Purgatory of Nothingness | Kozmo Lightsword = －レイブレード \ Kozumo - Reiburēdo \ Kozmo - Rayblade | Kozmotown = －エメラルドポリス \ Kozumo - Emerarudoporisu \ Kozmo - Emeraldopolis | Kyoutou Waterfront = ウォーターフロント \ Kyoutou Wōtāfuronto \ | Legacy of a HERO = の \ Hīrō no Isan \ Di sản của ANH HÙNG | Legacy of the Duelist = き たち \ Atsuki Dyuerisuto-tachi \ Passionate Duelists | Light Wing Shield = ムーンバリア \ Mūn Baria \ Moon Barrier | Limiter Removal = リミッター \ Rimittā Kaijo \ | Lost World = ロストワールド \ Rosuto Wārudo \ | Luna Light Perfume = \ Gekkōga \ Moon Light Perfume | Machine Angel Absolute Ritual = の \ Kikai Tenshi no Zettai Gishiki \ | Machine Angel Ritual = の \ Kikaitenshi no Gishiki \ | Machine Duplication = \ Kikai Fukusei Jutsu \ Machine Duplication Technique | Mage Power = の \ Madōshi no Chikara \ | Magical Mid-Breaker Field = \ Hanmadō Tai'iki \ Magical Semiconductor Field | Magician's Left Hand = の \ Majutsushi no Hidarite \ | Magician's Restage = の \ Majutsushi no Saien \ | Magician's Right Hand = の \ Majutsushi no Migite \ | March of the Dark Brigade = の \ Yami no Shingun \ | Mausoleum of the Emperor = の \ Shikōtei no Ryōbo \ | Mausoleum of White = の \ Hikari no Reidō \ Mausoleum of Light | Mesmeric Control = \ Saiminjutsu \ Hypnotism | Metalfoes Fusion = \ Metarufōze Fyūjon \ Metalphosis Fusion | Metamorformation = メタモル \ Metamoru Fōmēshon \ | Mind Control = \ Seishin Sōsa \ | Miracle Contact = ミラクル・コンタクト \ Mirakuru Kontakuto \ | Miracle Synchro Fusion = ミラクルシンクロフュージョン \ Mirakuru Shinkuro Fyūjon \ | Monster Gate = モンスターゲート \ Monsutā Gēto \ | Monster Reborn = \ Shisha Sosei \ Hồi Sinh từ Cõi Chết | Monster Reincarnation = \ Shisha Tensei \ Tư Vong Luân Hồi | Mystical Space Typhoon = サイクロン \ Saikuron \ Cyclone | Necroid Synchro = ネクロイド・シンクロ \ Nekuroido Shinkuro \ | Necrovalley = の る －ネクロバレー \ Ōke no Nemurutani - Nekurobarē \ Valley Where the Royal Family Rests - Necrovalley | Odd-Eyes Fusion = オッドアイズ・フュージョン \ Oddoaizu Fyūjon \ | Ojama Country = おジャマ・カントリー \ Ojama Kantorī \ | Ojama Delta Hurricane!! = ジャマ・デルタハリケーン！！ \ Ojama Deruta Harikēn!! \ | Oracle of Zefra = セフィラの \ Sefira no Shintaku \ Oracle of Sephira | Overpowering Eye|Evil Eye of Coercion = する \ Iatsu-suru Magan \ Ma Lực Mắt Quỷ | Pacifis, the Phantasm City = の パシフィス \ Gen'ō no Miyako Pashifisu \ | Painful Decision = の \ Kujū no Ketsudan \ | Pendulum Call = ペンデュラム・コール \ Pendyuramu Kōru \ | Pendulum Fusion = ペンデュラム・フュージョン \ Pendyuramu Fyūjon \ | Pendulum Shift = ペンデュラム・ターン \ Pendyuramu Tān \ Pendulum Turn | Pendulum Storm = ペンデュラム・ストーム \ Pendyuramu Sutōmu \ | Phantasm Spiral Crash = の \ Gen'ōryū no Supairaru Kurasshu \ | Phantasm Spiral Grip = の \ Gen'ōryū no Supairaru Hōrudo \ | Phantasm Spiral Wave = の \ Gen'ōryū no Supairaru Wēbu \ | Pianissimo = ピアニッシモ \ Pianisshimo \ | Pot of Acquisitiveness = な \ Taiyoku-na Tsubo \ | Pot of Avarice = な \ Don'yoku na Tsubo \ | Pot of Desires = で な \ Gōyoku de Don'yoku na Tsubo \ Pot of Greed and Avarice | Pot of Duality = で な \ Gōyoku de Kenkyo na Tsubo \ Pot of Greed and Humility | Pot of Riches = な \ Kinman na Tsubo \ | Pre-Preparation of Rites = の \ Gishki no Shitajunbi \ | Primal Cry = の \ Gensho no Kyōkan \ | Pseudo Space = \ Gijikūkan \ | Quarantine = \ Ken'eki \ | Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Ascension = － \ Rankuappu Majikku - Saifā Asenshon \ | Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force = －スキップ・フォース \ Rankuappu Majikku - Sukippu Fōsu \ | Recardination = \ Fuda Saisei \ Card Reincarnation | Red-Eyes Insight = レッドアイズ・インサイト \ Reddoaizu Insaito \ | Resonator Call = コール・リゾネーター \ Kōru Rizonētā \ Call Resonator | Revolving Switchyard = \ Tenkaisōsha \ | Ritual Beast Return = の \ Reijū no Seikan \ Spirit Beast's Promised Return | Ritual Sanctuary = の －リチューアル・チャーチ \ Shukufuku no Kyōkai - Richūaru Chāchi \ Church of Blessing - Ritual Church | Rose Bud = ブルーメンブラット \ Burūmenburatto \ Blumenblatt | Saber Reflection = セイバー・リフレクト \ Seibā Rifurekuto \ Saber Reflect | Sea Lord's Amulet = の \ Suijin no Gofu \ Sea God's Amulet | Set Rotation = し \ Bonmawashi \ | Shaddoll Fusion = \ Shadōru Fyūjon \ | Shinobird Power Spot = \ Esupuritto Pawāsupotto \ Esprit Power Spot | Shinobird's Calling = \ Esupuritto Kōringu \ Esprit Calling | Skydive Scorcher = スカイスクレイパー・シュート \ Sukaisukureipā Shūto \ Skyscraper Shoot | Smile Universe = スマイル・ユニバース \ Sumairu Yunibāsu \ | Solar Recharge = ソーラー・エクスチェンジ \ Sōrā Ekusuchenji \ Solar Exchange | Soul Charge = ソウル・チャージ \ Sōru Chāji \ | Spacetime Transcendence = \ Jikū Chōetsu \ | Speed Recovery = スピードリバース \ Supīdo Ribāsu \ Speed Rebirth | Spell Reproduction|Revival Magic = \ Mahō Saisei \ | Spell Wall = \ Majikku Wōru \ | Spellbook of Knowledge = ルドラの \ Rudora no Madōsho \ | Spellbook of Secrets = グリモの \ Gurimo no Madōsho \ Spellbook of Grimo | Spiral Flame Strike = のストライクバースト \ Rasen no Sutoraiku Bāsuto \ Spiral Strike Burst | Sprite's Blessing = の \ Seirei no Shukufuku \ | Star Pendulumgraph = のペンデュラムグラフ \ Seisō no Pendyuramugurafu \ Time Pendulumgraph | Summoner's Art = のスキル \ Shōkanshi no Sukiru \ Summoner's Skill | Super Hippo Carnival = カバーカーニバル \ Chō Kabākānibaru \ | Super Koi Koi = こいこい \ Chōkoikoi \ | Super Quantal Alphan Spike = アルファンボール \ Chōryō Hissatsu Arufan Bōru \ Super Quantal Finisher Alphan Ball | Super Soldier Synthesis = の \ Chōsenshi no Hōga \ | Supply Squad = \ Hokyū Butai \ | Swords of Concealing Light = の \ Yami no Gofūken \ Protective Seal Swords of Darkness | Symph Amplifire = アンプリファイヤー \ Anpurifaiyā \ Amplifire | Tellarknight Genesis = \ Jeneshisu Teranaito \ Genesis Tellarknight | Terminal World NEXT = \ Tāminaru Wārudo Nekusuto \ | Terraforming = テラ・フォーミング \ Tera Fōmingu \ | That Grass Looks Greener = の り \ Tonari no Shibakari \ Lawnmowing Next Door | The A. Forces = \ \ | The Kaiju Files = の \ Kaijū no Shutsugen Kiroku \ The Kaiju Appearances Files | The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch = － ラウンチ \ Rankuappu Majikku - Fantomu Naitsu Raunchi \ Rank-Up-Magic Phantom Knights Launch | Transmodify = トランスターン \ Toransutān \ Transturn | Triamid Cruiser = トラミッド・クルーザー \ Toramiddo Kurūzā \ Tramid Cruiser | Triamid Fortress = トラミッド・フォートレス \ Toramiddo Fōtoresu \ Tramid Fortress | Triamid Kingolem = トラミッド・キングゴレム \ Toramiddo Kingugoremu \ Tramid Kingolem | Trickstar Light Stage = トリックスター・ライトステージ \ Torikkusutā Raitosutēji \ | True Draco Heritage = の \ Shinryū no Keishō \ True Dragon Heritage | Tuner's High = チューナーズ・ハイ \ Chūnāzu Hai \ | Twilight Twin Dragons = \ Towairaito Tsuin Doragūn \ | Twin Twisters = ツインツイスター \ Tsuin Tsuisutā \ Twin Twister | Ultra Polymerization = \ Chōetsu Yūgō \ Transcendental Fusion | Unexpected Dai = \ Yosō Gai \ Unexpected Guy | United We Stand = の \ Danketsu no Chikara \ Sức Mạnh Đoàn Kết | Upstart Goblin = ゴブリン \ Narikin Goburin \ | Wave-Motion Cannon = キャノン \ Hadō Kyanon \ | Wavering Eyes = れる し \ Yureru Manazashi \ | White Veil = のヴェール \ Shiro no Vēru \ | World Legacy Discovery = との \ Seiibutsu to no Kaikō \ | World Legacy's Heart = の \ Seiibutsu no Kago \ | Zefra Providence = セフィラの \ Sefira no Shin'i \ Sephira Providence | Zodiac Sign = ゾディアック \ Zodiakku Sain \ | Zoodiac Barrage = の \ Jūnishishi no Kaikyoku \ Elemental Triangle of the Twelve Zodiac Beasts | Absolute End = \ Zettai Zetsumei \ Desperate Situation | Abyss Actors Back Stage = の り \ Makai Gekidan no Gakuya Iri \ | Abyss Stungray = のスタングレイ \ Shinen no Sutangurei \ | Abyss-scorn = アビスコーン \ Abisukōn \ Abysscorn | Abyss-sphere = アビスフィアー \ Abisufiā \ Abyssphere | Abyss-squall = アビスコール \ Abisukōru \ Abyssquall | Abyss-strom = アビストローム \ Abisutorōmu \ Abysstrom | Amorphage Lysis = アモルファージ・ライシス \ Amorufāji Raishisu \ | Ancient Gear Reborn = \ Antīku Gia Ribōn \ Antique Gear Reborn | Anti-Spell Fragrance = じの \ Mafūji no Hōkō \ Magic-Sealing Fragrance | Artifact Sanctum = アーティファクトの \ Ātifakuto no Shinchi \ Theosophy of the Artifacts | Back to the Front = \ Sensen Fukki \ | Bad Aim = フレンドリーファイア \ Furendorī Faia \ Friendly Fire | Beginning of Heaven and Earth = \ Tenchi Kaibyaku \ | Blast Held by a Tribute = の く \ Ikenie no Dakubakudan \ Quả Bom trong Tế vật | Blind Obliteration = \ Musabetsu Hōkai \ | Bottomless Trap Hole = の とし \ Naraku no Otoshiana \ Hố Bẫy Địa Ngục | Break Away = \ Ketsubetsu \ | Break Off Trap Hole = の とし \ Zetsuen no Otoshiana \ | Bug Emergency = \ Bagu Emājenshī \ | Burnout = \ Bān'auto \ | Call of the Haunted = リビングデッドの び \ Ribingu Deddo no Yobigoe \ Call of the Living Dead | Cipher Bit = \ Saifā Bitto \ | Cipher Spectrum = \ Saifā Supekutoramu \ | Compulsory Evacuation Device = \ Kyōsei Dasshutsu Sōchi \ | Converging Wishes = いし い \ Tsudoishi Negai \ | Crush Card Virus = のデッキ ウイルス \ Shi no Dekki Hakai Uirusu \ Deck Destruction Virus of Death | Crystron Entry = クリストロン・エントリー \ Kurisutoron Entorī \ | Crystron Impact = クリストロン・インパクト \ Kurisutoron Inpakuto \ | Dark Bribe = の \ Makyū no Wairo \ Hối Lộ Mờ Ám | Dark Contract with the Eternal Darkness = の \ Tokoyami no Keiyakusho \ Contract with the Eternal Darkness | Dark World Brainwashing = の \ Ankokukai no Sen'nō \ | Darklord Descent = \ Datenshi Kōrin \ | Destruction Sword Memories = の \ Hakaiken no Tsuioku \ | Diamond Dust = ダイヤモンド・ダスト \ Daiyamondo Dasuto \ | Diamond Duston = ダイヤモンドダストン \ Daiyamondo Dasuton \ | Different Dimension Ground = グランド \ Ijigen Gurando \ | Dimensional Barrier = \ Jigen Shōheki \ | Dinomist Eruption = ダイナミスト・エラプション \ Dainamisuto Erapushon \ Dynamist Eruption | Dinomists Howling = ダイナミスト・ハウリング \ Dainamisuto Hauringu \ Dynamist Howling | Disarm = ディザーム,ディスアーム \ Dizāmu,Disuāmu \ | Double Cipher = \ Daburu Saifā \ | Drowning Mirror Force = のバリア －ウェーブ・フォース－ \ Hamon no Baria – Wēbu Fōsu – \ Ripple Barrier - Wave Force - | Echo Oscillation = する \ Renseisuru Shindō \ Perpetual Oscillation | Exchange of the Spirit = と の \ Gense to Meikai no Gyakuten \ Sinh Tử Luân Hồi | Extinction on Schedule = の め \ Zetsumetsu no Sadame \ | Extra Buck = \ Ekusutora Bakku \ | Fiendish Chain = デモンズ・チェーン \ Demonzu Chēn \ Demon's Chain | Floodgate Trap Hole = なし とし \ Sokonashi Otoshiana \ Bottomless Pitfall | Fossil Excavation = \ Kaseki Hakkutsu \ | Fraud Freeze = イカサマ \ Ikasama Gohatto \ Cấm Gian Lận | Full Force Virus = のデッキ ウイルス \ Kage no Dekki Hakai Uirusu \ Deck Destruction Virus of Shadow | Fusion Fright Waltz = \ Fyūjon Desu Warutsu \ Fusion Death Waltz | Gozen Match = \ \ Match in the Presence of a Lord | Graceful Tear = の \ Tenshi no Namida \ Angel's Tear | Grand Horn of Heaven = の \ Shōten no Gureitohōn \ Great Horn of Heaven | Graydle Combat = グレイドル・コンバット \ Gureidoru Konbatto \ | Halfway to Forever = マスター・ピース \ Masutā Pīsu \ Master Piece | Harpie's Feather Storm = ハーピィの \ Hāpyi no Hanefubuki \ Harpie's Feather Blizzard | Heavy Storm Duster = の \ Sajin no Ōarashi \ | Imperial Order = の \ Ōkyū no Chokumei \ Imperial Order of the Royal Palace | Jar of Avarice = な \ Don'yoku na Kame \ | Jurassic Impact = ジュラシック・インパクト \ Jurashikku Inpakuto \ | Kaiju Capture Mission = \ Kaijū Hokaku Daisakusen \ Epic Kaiju Capture Mission | King Scarlet = キング・スカーレット \ Kingu Sukāretto \ | King's Synchro = \ Kingusu Shinkuro \ | Kozmojo = －エナジーアーツ \ Kozumo - Enajī Ātsu \ Kozmo - Energy Arts | Kozmourning = －エピローグ \ Kozumo - Epirōgu \ Kozmo - Epilogue | Lightsworn Judgment = ライトロードの き \ Raitorōdo no Sabaki \ Lightlord Judgment | Lost Wind = い \ Mayoi Kaze \ | Lunalight Reincarnation Dance = \ Mūnraito Rinkanēshon Dansu \ Moonlight Reincarnation Dance | Machine King - 3000 B.C. = －Ｂ．Ｃ．３０００ \ Kikai Ō Bī Shī Sanzen \ Machine King - B.C. 3000 | Magician Navigation = マジシャンズ・ナビゲート \ Majishanzu Nabigēto \ Magician's Navigate | Magician's Circle = マジシャンズ・サークル \ Majishanzu Sākuru \ | Majespecter Gust = マジェスペクター・ガスト \ Majesupekutā Gasuto \ | Massivemorph = \ Hidaika \ Enlargement | Metalfoes Combination = メタルフォーゼ・コンビネーション \ Metarufōze Konbinēshon \ Metalphosis Combination | Metalfoes Counter = メタルフォーゼ・カウンター \ Metarufōze Kauntā \ Metalphosis Counter | Mind Crush = マインドクラッシュ \ Maindo Kurasshu \ | Mind Drain = メンタルドレイン \ Mentaru Dorein \ Mental Drain | Mirror Force = なるバリア －ミラーフォース－ \ Seinaru Baria ‐ Mirā Fōsu - \ Holy Barrier - Mirror Force - | Mischief of the Gnomes = のいたずら \ Kobito no Itazura \ | Muko = \ Mukō \ Invalid | Nightmare Archfiends = ナイトメア・デーモンズ \ Naitomea Dēmonzu \ Nightmare Daemons | Nine Pillars of Yang Zing = の \ Ryūsei no Kyūshi \ Nine Branches of Dracomet | Ojama Trio = おジャマトリオ \ Ojama Torio \ | Onikuji = くじ \ Onikuji \ | Painful Escape = の \ Kujū no Mokusatsu \ Silent Card of Pain | Paleozoic Canadia = バージェストマ・カナディア \ Bājesutoma Kanadia \ Burgesstoma Canadia | Paleozoic Dinomischus = バージェストマ・ディノミスクス \ Bājesutoma Dinomisukusu \ Burgesstoma Dinomischus | Paleozoic Eldonia = バージェストマ・エルドニア \ Bājesutoma Erudonia \ Burgesstoma Eldonia | Paleozoic Hallucigenia = バージェストマ・ハルキゲニア \ Bājesutoma Harukigenia \ Burgesstoma Hallucigenia | Paleozoic Leanchoilia = バージェストマ・レアンコイリア \ Bājesutoma Reankoiria \ Burgesstoma Leancoilia | Paleozoic Marrella = バージェストマ・マーレラ \ Bājesutoma Mārera \ Burgesstoma Marrella | Paleozoic Olenoides = バージェストマ・オレノイデス \ Bājesutoma Orenoidesu \ Burgesstoma Olenoides | Paleozoic Pikaia = バージェストマ・ピカイア \ Bājesutoma Pikaia \ Burgesstoma Pikaia | Pendulum Hole = ペンデュラム・ホール \ Pendyuramu Hōru \ | Pendulum Reborn = ペンデュラム・リボーン \ Pendyuramu Ribōn \ | Phantasm Spiral Assault = の \ Gen'ōryū no Tenka \ Phantasm Dragon Celestial Spiral | Phantasm Spiral Battle = の \ Gen'ōryū no Senka \ Phantasm Dragon Spiral Battle | Phantasm Spiral Power = の \ Gen'ōryū no Shinka \ Phantasm Dragon Deep Spiral | Power Wall = パワー・ウォール \ Pawā Wōru \ | Premature Return = すぎた \ Hayasugita Kikan \ | Present Card = プレゼントカード \ Purezento Kādo \ | Prologue of the Destruction Swordsman = の \ Hakaikenshi no Yōran \ Cradle of the Destruction Swordsman | PSY-Frame Accelerator = フレーム・アクセラレーター \ Saifurēmu Akuserarētā \ | Pulse Mines = パルス・ボム \ Parusu Bomu \ | Purushaddoll Aeon = \ Purushadōru Aiōn \ | Qlife's End = \ Kurifōtodaun \ Qliphort Down | Quaking Mirror Force = のバリア －ダスト・フォース－ \ Sajin no Baria - Dasuto Fōsū \ Sandstorm Barrier - Dust Force | Raidraptor Replica = \ Reido Raputāzu Repurika \ Raid Raptors Replica | Re-dyce-cle = リサイコロ \ Risaikoro \ | Recall = \ Rikōru \ | Reject Reborn = リジェクト・リボーン \ Rijekuto Ribōn \ | Ring of Destruction = \ Hakairin \ Vòng Hủy Diệt | Rise to Full Height = ち \ Niōdachi \ Daunting Stance | Rocket Hand = ロケットハンド \ Rokettohando \ | Rope of Life = の \ Inochi no Tsuna \ | Royal Decree = のお れ \ Ōkyū no Ofure \ Decree of the Royal Palace | Secret Blast = み \ Shikomi Bakudan \ Secret Explosive | Seven Tools of the Bandit = の つ \ Tōzoku no Nanatsu-dōgu \ | Shinobird Salvation = \ Esupuritto Hīringu \ Esprit Healing | Shiranui Style Samsara = の \ Shiranuiryū Rin'ne no Jin \ Shiranui Style Samsara Formation | Skill Drain = スキルドレイン \ Sukiru Dorein \ | Solemn Scolding = の \ Kami no Chūkoku \ God's Advice | Solemn Warning = の \ Kami no Keikoku \ | Summon Gate = サモン・ゲート \ Samon Gēto \ | Supreme Rage = の \ Haō no Gekirin \ | Survival of the Fittest = \ Seizon Kyōsō \ | Survival's End = \ Seizon Kyōkai \ | Switcheroroo = スウィッチヒーロー \ Suwicchi Hīrō \ Switch Hero | Synchro Call = シンクロコール \ Shinkuro Kōru \ | The Forceful Checkpoint = \ Kenmon \ Check | The Huge Revolution is Over = し \ Daikakumei Gaeshi \ | The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace = ロスト・ヴァンブレイズ \ Fantomu Naitsu Rosuto Vanbureizu \ Phantom Knights Lost Vambrace | The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnetring = ウロング・マグネリング \ Fantomu Naitsu Urongu Maguneringu \ Phantom Knights Wrong Magnering | Three Strikes Barrier = スリーストライク・バリア \ Surīsutoraiku Baria \ | Time Pendulumgraph = のペンデュラムグラフ \ Jikū no Pendyuramugurafu \ Spacetime Pendulumgraph | Time-Space Trap Hole = の とし \ Jikū no Otoshiana \ Spacetime Pitfall | Torrential Tribute = \ Gekiryūsō \ Sóng Thần Chôn Vùi | Transmission Gear = ギア \ Toransumisshon Gia \ | Triamid Pulse = \ Toramiddo Parusu \ Tramid Pulse | Trickstar Reincarnation = トリックスター・リンカーネイション \ Torikkusutā Rinkāneishon \ | True Draco Apocalypse = の \ Shinryū no Mokushiroku \ | True King's Return = の \ Shinryū'ō no Fukkatsu \ True Dragon King's Return | Twilight Cloth = \ Towairaito Kurosu \ | Twilight Eraser = トワイライト・イレイザー \ Towairaito Ireizā \ | Ultimate Providence = の \ Kami no Setsuri \ God's Providence | Unending Nightmare = めない \ Samenai Akumu \ | Unified Front = \ Kyōdō Sensen \ | Unwavering Bond = るがぬ \ Yuruganu Kizuna \ | Urgent Tuning = \ Kinkyūdōchō \ | Vanity's Emptiness = \ Vanitī Supēsu \ Vanity Space | Void Feast = の \ Rengoku no Kyōen \ Mad Feast of Purgatory | Wall of Thorns = \ Sōn Wōru \ Tường Gai | Waterfall of Dragon Souls = なる \ Yūreinaru Genrō \ Secluded Ethereal Waterfall | Wonder Xyz = ワンダー・エクシーズ \ Wandā Ekushīzu \ | World Legacy Landmark = の き \ Seiibutsu no Michibiki \ | Yosenjus' Secret Move = の \ Yōsenjū no Higi \ | Zefra Divine Strike = セフィラの \ Sefira no Shingeki \ Sephira God Strike | Zefra War = セフィラの \ Sefira no Seisen \ Sephira's Star War | Zoodiac Combo = の \ Jūnishishi no Hōgō \ Seasonal Direction to the Twelve Zodiac Beasts | Zoodiac Gathering = の \ Jūnishishi no Sōkoku \ Antithesis of the Twelve Zodiac Beasts }}